Merci
by smores2946
Summary: Ballet, a beautiful dance attained through blood sweat and tears. When Tenten arrives at a new dance studio she thought that she left the past behind, yet it clings to her to the point of insanity. AU, NEJITEN, rated M for obvious reasons, dark and graphic, lemon, it is angst, but nothing you'll hate
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to know what the dances are you just need to look them up on youtube, i did do ballet when i was younger, but not anymore so i'm going to try my best with the terminology, if you notice mistakes please correct me, i'm totally open to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merci

I felt the 2 dozen eyes of the beginners class burn a hole in my back right in between my shoulder blades and at times, quite often, my legs. I felt the roving eyes of the 3 dozen from the professional class, I merely ignored them and continued with my routinely exercise, Madam Melancolie would hate me if I didn't do my everyday routine only for the sorry excuse that I was being uncomfortably watched, because that's what this was. Uncomfortable.

Okay, I sighed as I thought to myself, lets start basic. Ronds de Jambe a Terre

Now, Battements Degages

Then, Glissades...the teacher did say that what ever I needed she would provide. I turned my head to see the students dance teacher that was admiring me from afar. My dark chocolate eyes sent the message to her black ones, and with a sweet smile nodded her head and leaned over clicking play on a CD player. I felt the stares become more intense as they watched me, some admiring, others scrutinizing, trying to find a mistake, or waiting for the moment where I epically fail. Not gonna happen. Failure is not an option... I learned that the hard way.

I began my last one, Battement Frappe, as I went through my quick successive steps I heard the soft ohh's and ahh's and some snorts and hushed whispers. I smoothly turned my body around, following the steps my gaze passing over the cheery faces of young children, and the brooding, sulking, envious, stunned, or lust filled faces of teens such as myself. Then with a last few movements I ended my exercise. The little children immediately began to clap with only a few of the adolescents joining in. The beginners all scurried up to me with giddy expressions, gushing over me, I only laughed and smiled with them answering their simple questions while giving novice advice that they easily saw as the most important thing that any one had ever told them. To be a kid again.

"alright kids, alright!" the dance teacher came over clapping her hands getting the small children to go back to their side of the room with the others, relieving me of my kneeling position to stand next to the tall black haired woman next to me. "We need to give Ms. Tenten some room, she is our guest" I smiled

" just call me Tenten, no formalities please" she smiled back

"well...alright then" she turned back to her students "as you can all see, we've brought both our beginners and professionals classes together to share in this wonderful new addition to our dance family!" I smiled at the mention of family, to say that they must all be so close, it sounded nice and warm and comforting. Before, I had no one else except for Madam Melancolie, and she was a cold old woman. The studio was cold, practice was cold, rehearsals were cold, being with her was cold, the only warmth was from the stage lights at my recitals. I'm the queen at that moment, all eyes and hearts are set on me, and that gives me warmth.

"She's kind of out of place if you ask me" I turned at the sound of the voice and saw a girl with brilliant red hair brought up into a tight bun, as was expected, while wearing a purple leotard and nude colored tights and pointe shoes

"Karin! Don't be rude, there's nothing wrong with being different!" I recalled what I had on, it was also a leotard, but mine was black and had a small little skirt on it, it was also sleeveless with two pieces of cloth crossing over my chest connecting together at the nape of my neck. So from the bottom of my shoulder blades up my back was bare, my hair was also up in a tight bun but it wasn't as high up as hers, my tights were also nude but my pointe shoes were black.

"i know I was taught differently from the rest of you, and obviously I will present myself differenlty, but I hope that we can all still get along just fine." I gave the girl a smile and she glared back, but it didn't faze me.

"Um, excuse me?" I turned to see a boy with a forest green shirt, and black ballet pants with matching tights and shoes, his hair was in a strange bowl cut

"yes?"

"what was it like being taught by Madam Melancolie?" I noticed people immediately took interest at the mention of my instructors name, I inwardly flinched, this was something I was afraid they would ask, so I gave my best fake smile and told them a truth, that after a few words became a lie.

"She's intense, that's for sure. Her methods of teaching are very different, but she's an inspiration, someone to really look up to and admire, she's a pleasure to work with" when I finished people gave each other satisfied smiles as I felt my throat go dry. All a lie a filthy polluted lie

! "okay enough questions!" thank you "now, as a little surprise, our older groups have worked on separate dance routines to show to you Tenten, so if our first group would come up." She motioned for them as we went to go sit down on a pair of stools against the mirrored wall in the studio. The first group was a pink haired girl with stunning green eyes in a pink leotard, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed with an orange shirt and black pants tights and shoes, and a boy with black hair and eyes with the same outfit as the blonde but with a blue shirt.

I watched intently as they did the Dance of the Mirlitons from the Nutcracker, it was interesting how they made it work, they changed the order of their movements, timing things differently, and even though their was only one female they took advantage of that and by placing her in the middle made her the center of attention, her natural beauty making it easy. When they finished I gave an appreciative clap I truly did enjoy their performance, a bit easy in my eyes, but a fun little challenge for them. The next group composed of a blonde girl with icy blue eyes in a baby blue leotard, a boy with black hair that was in a high pony that was dressed the same as the other males but his shirt was black, and an unusually large boy with brown hair and little swirls on his chubby cheeks, his out fit was the same as the other boys but his shirt was red. Once again I was impressed with a group as they did the Russian Dance from the Nutcracker, using the same technique as the last group making the female the center of attention, and using a child for the actual female part in the routine. It was short and sweet and made me smile.

The group after was composed of a girl with midnight blue hair and pearl like lavender eyes, her leotard was also lavender, a boy with short brown hair and red triangles under his eyes, he wore a brown shirt with the same outfit as the others, then there was a boy with black hair, he wore dark round shades on his eyes, where at first I thought he was blind but apparently his eyes are just sensitive to the light, he wore the same outfit as the others but his shirt was beige. They surprisingly pulled off Swan Lakes four little swans, of course they cut it down to three, but it was still a beautiful performance, I was impressed. After them many other groups went and none of them really caught my attention as much as the first few. Many of the others either didn't really care, were too easy, were trying to hard too impress, or to out due, I pitied them, but something caught my attention.

The boy from before hadn't performed yet, and as I watched him I noticed that his friend hadn't either, the boy next to him wore an outfit like the other males but instead his shirt was a pristine white. His long coffee brown hair was in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and he wore some wrappings around his fore head, he was actually very handsome. I suppressed a blush as I discreetly watched him and studied his well chiseled features, for some strange reason, I...i felt drawn to him. It was very unusual, and then I noticed his gaze locked with mine and there was a flash of something in those beautiful pearl orbs of his that I wasn't able to catch as I quickly looked away noticing that every one had performed. Maybe it was the fact that their weren't many cute boys in Romania, but those eyes, they reminded too much of that other girls, they must be related.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the teacher announced that I would be performing two dances for the class out of the wishes of my own dance teacher. I smiled as I made my way up to the front of the room and positioned myself to begin my first dance. It was the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker. I began moving my arms appropriately with the music, and soon got lost in my thoughts again as I danced by pure muscle memory, but happy thoughts, ones that helped me dance better, ones that made me glow. I was snapped out of them as I heard the subtle high pitched gasps of the children as I began to do my spins at the end of my dance. They enthusiastically clapped when I had finished but then quickly quieted as I positoned myself for the next one, a little girl sat in the front with long dark hair and pearl eyes like those other two teens, I smiled and winked at her. I watched as her eyes got bigger and sparkled while a large toothy grin came over her face with pink happy cheeks. My smile grew as I began Odettes solo from Swan Lake, the music was soft and I did my best to make my moves fluid and feather like, like a swan. The ending was my favorite and once again I heard the impressed sounds from the younger children.

When I finished the children clapped, yet this time stood. I smiled and got in to first position and then relaxed, the teacher came up to me as I breathed heavily and the clapping quieted

"splendid! Simply splendid! Your teacher would be proud!"

"of course I would" everyone's head except mind turned to look at the new voice that entered

"Madam Melancolie! It's a pleasure to see you! But may I ask, what are you doing here?" I finally looked to see my old teacher give the young one a plastic smile as her cold eyes slid to mine, I clenched my fist but gave her a tight smile back

"why, I just came to give my final goodbyes to my young student, after so many years of bleeding broken toes and sweat and tears it's the least I could do." No one knew how true that statement was, unnecessary blood, sweat, and tears..and abuse. She walked up to me, that plastic mask covering her face and grabbed my hand with cold fingers placing something in it. I felt her nails dig in to my skin painfully, but I didn't flinch.

"you'll need this" was all she told me, she then turned to the other dancers and began to praise and give her thanks to them, all a load of bullshit. I suddenly felt a burning heat on my side, I was being watched, quite intently. I first glanced with my eyes then turned my head completely. It was the boy from before with the long hair and pearl eyes, he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching me, even when I caught him he didn't look away, we continued watching each other, trying to read one another, when the teacher suddenly called me. I turned to look at her then back at the boy but he had already closed his eyes, I blinked a few times and then brushed it off. I walked up to her as the bell, signifying that class had ended, began to ring. Everyone stood and began to walk out, while children who passed me waved and said good bye. The teacher, Shizune, handed me a plastic package with clothes and a set of keys on top with two sheets of white paper, explaining what everything was for. She soon left herself saying that she had to meet the principal leaving me alone in the dance studio with my old instructor. Great.

We stared at each other just waiting for the other to do something first, but neither of us spoke or moved. Then in the blink of an eye she broke it

"don't forget you idiotic girl, before me you were nothing, now that I am no longer your instructor you will once again become nothing."

"you mean nothing to me, you no longer have any business here so I advise you make your leave" I turned on my heel and began to open the door to exit when she left me with one last message

"remember girl, don't get involved with him." I froze and turned to look at her

"him? Who's him?" a crooked smile came over her lips and then she left leaving a chilling breeze behind her. I shivered and starred at her as she left. What the hell? I shook my head and then made my way to the girls locker room. By now everyone had left and I was alone, good. Before changing I looked down at my tightly clenched hand and opened it revealing a large silver locket, it was oval shaped and was the length of my palm, on the back were initials and a set date

_N. T. H._

_x_

_T. S. _

_6/13/15_

I stared at it for awhile, I had no last name, but I did have a middle name and those were my initials, but who was the other? And the date? I shook my head and just quickly put the necklace in my bag. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a black tanktop with a red hoodie and black high tops, I pulled out the bobby pins holding my bun and put them in a little red velvet coin purse. My hair fell to my lower back in bouncy curls, I then grabbed my things and left the dance building crossing the school court yard to the girls dorms.

I climbed the stairs to the top floor where at the end of the hall was my room. I entered and I saw that they already got my luggage for me, the room was simple. Black carpet with a queen sized bed with white sheets, there was a wardrobe in front of it with a T.V. On top, in front of me was a large window with a window seat, behind me down the hall to the right was a door for the master bath. To my left was a small closet that when you opened on the door was a full length mirror. It was just enough for a single person. I sighed as I unpacked, and soon enough settled into my new room, I was tired after wards and quickly changed into my pajamas, while I changed I remembered the full length mirror, I promised myself I wouldn't do this today but I just couldn't resist. I stood in front of it in just my underwear and ran my fingers lightly over the red welts and scars on my abdomen, turned around and looked at the ones on my lower back, then the ones on the back of my legs, I sighed. Changing, I then went back to getting everything ready for the next day and setting my alarm clock.

* * *

**the first chapter is kind of boring, but i think it'll get better review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

**so here's the second chapter, the story feels kinda slow, but im purposely making this a gradual build for a reason**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does, if i did my life would be the shit (sigh)**

**can i get some opinions on Tenten's personality? i know she seems a bit meh, dull and dead i guess, but for the character that i'm going for i kinda need her to be like this, what do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 2; friends?

**BEEP. BEEP. BE-**

I groaned as I slammed the alarm off, I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position and stared at the red numbers on the clock that read 3:30, I sighed as I let myself fall back onto the warm bed. I starred at the ceiling, then with a lot of will power pushed myself out of the bed and took a hot shower. Afterwards I changed into my black leotard and put my hair into a single bun, I then put a simple black hoodie on slung my school bag and my dance bag with my uniform on my shoulder, and just as I was about to leave something silver caught my eye. It was the locket. I watched it for awhile and then, before I regretted it I snatched it off the dresser and put it in my dance bag. I quietly made my way across the silent dark courtyard, my breath coming out in think steam, it was calm yet creepy at this time of night. I made it to the building and was thankful that it was actually unlocked. Walking down the hall to one of the dance studios I couldn't help but feel watched. I soon made it to a familiar door and entered the pitch black room, I turned the lights on quickly and was met with the empty studio. I walked over to a corner and dropped my things there, ignoring the loud noise it made. Who cares? Nobody's even here. I took off my jacket and standing in the middle of the room I took a deep breath and began my usual routine. Halfway through I noticed that my right leg wouldn't stop shaking as I held it, I concentrated to make it stop when I swore that I felt a harsh sting rip across the skin making me gasp and land on my feet no longer on pointe.

I sat quietly for a moment and then turned and looked at the back of my calf, nothing, you couldn't see anything with the tights, but I know I felt it...it felt like... I shook my head, impossible, she's not here anymore. I continued, every now and again feeling the same harsh sting. By the time I finished my usual routine it was 5:30, school starts at 7:00. I decided to change in the studio knowing no one would come at this hour. As I took the uniform out of its plastic bag I grimaced, the skirt was...short, and the welts...people will see. Maybe not, I quickly changed. The uniform was simple a black long sleeved button up with a red bow tie on the collar, it had a black high waisted skirt that you tucked the shirt into, it went to mid thigh and along the hem was a red stripe. It came with black thigh high socks that also had a red stripe around the edge, I wore black flats for shoes. I turned and grimaced as I saw a few of the red welts and raised scars, I sighed, I guess ill just have to make up some bull shit excuse.

I then remembered the locket and brought it out clipping it around my neck, I then pulled out my bun and put my hair into two small buns. Once finished I grabbed my things and headed out. I walked through the now dim courtyard, some light was starting to enter through the dark, I decided to read by the fountain, it was cold, but I wasn't convinced enough to go inside where it was warm. I sat down and pulled out a book, I was soon lost in the story. Time went by too fast.

"hey, new girl!" I looked up to see that it was early morning, and that more people were out. There in front of me stood the girl from before with the bright red hair, but now she wore glasses, to her left was a girl with dark blue hair that was short up until the bang on the left side of her face which went a bit past her shoulder. Another girl on her right also had blue hair accept it was much lighter like a royal blue, she appeared to have some type of origami rose in her hair which was pulled up into a large bun.

"Can I help you?" I asked her in a bored tone. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that I obviously wasn't interested in whatever she had to say

"yeah you can, by moving your ass! You're in my spot!"

"Excuse me? Your spot? I don't see your name on it?" suddenly the girl at her left pulled out a black marker and handed it to her. She quickly wrote down her name right next to me

"there see!" I starred at the writing with half lidded eyes, then turning back to look at her and never breaking eye contact I reached back and scooped a handful of freezing cold water and poured it over the marker, the ink ran

"still don't see it, but-" she growled "whatever, have a wet seat" I stood and grabbed my things with my arm around my book pressed safely against my chest

"why you-!" I heard a scuffle from behind but kept walking

"no Karin!"

"if the headmaster catches you fighting you'll get suspended!"

So Karin's her name hm? I made a mental note. I entered the building immediately feeling the warmth of the academy wash over me in a pleasurable shiver. As I walked I could feel peoples eyes on me, cause for one, I was the new girl, secondly, I was taught by one of the best professional dance instructors in the world, third, the back of my legs were quite a sight to see. I bit my lip, dammit I still need an excuse. As I mulled this over in my mind I looked down at my schedule

**1****st**** Period Homeroom Maito Gai Room # 315 **

**2****nd**** Period Science Hatake Kakashi Room # 102**

**3****rd**** Period Literature Yuhi Kurenai Room # 520**

**4****th**** Period Lunch**

**5****th**** Period History Sarutobi Asuma Room # 210**

**6****th**** Period Elective of choice**

I sighed as I looked it over, simple enough. I entered my homeroom just as the bell rang, when it did the teacher and everyone in the class turned to look at me, talk about awkward. Then the teacher ,who looked strangely like bowl haired guy from yesterday, got a huge grin on his face

"so you are the youthful new student I have been given the honor to care for!"

"uh-"

"yes! Take that Kakashi!" he began to laugh boisterously as he pointed at the floor. Great, my teacher is a couk. He then stopped and came over and lead me in

"please introduce yourself to the class properly my lovely student!" I starred at the prying eyes

"hi, my names Tenten, I'm 16 years old and I'm from Romania" immediately after a girl yelled

"what's your last name?!" I hesitated a moment before saying

"i don't have one" I heard some ohh's and loud whispers of 'how weird?' 'that's unusual', I grimaced, wow thanks for being discreet! Another voice called out

"what's with your legs?" I shifted uncomfortably in my spot and made up a lie quickly

" when I was younger, there was an accident, i'd rather not talk about it" hushed whispers started up again, I rolled my eyes

"where can I sit?" I looked up at the teacher and asked him quietly as he still had a blinding white smile on him.

"hmmmmmmm, ah!" he pointed dramatically to the back.

"Neji! Sasuke! Please raise your hands!" Two pale hands rose into the air slowly with two familiar faces, followed by girlish talk and giggles with verbal admiration, "between them is where you shall sit my blossoming student!" I heard gasps and girls immediately began to protest as I made my way up the stairs to the back of the class

"bu-but Gai sensei why there?!"

"she can have my seat!"

"or mine!"

"mine too!" some only silently glared, one of them even had the audacity to try to trip me, but I easily avoided it as I bluntly stated

"nice try" the girl scowled at me. When I finally made it I glanced at the familiar boys while giving a small nod of my head

"hey" they both nodded their heads with a grunt of acknowledgment. I slid behind Neji's chair and took the empty one in between the boys. I immediately recognized them from yesterday, especially the one to my right, the boy with beautiful eyes. I sighed as I rested my chin on my intertwined fingers.

Suddenly in a flurry of red I saw an annoyingly familiar face

"oh, it's you" I felt two peoples attention snap to me from my left and right while two other familiar faces turned to glare at me with Karin's

"listen newbie you need to show me some respect! Got it?"

"and why's that?"

" because I could make your life a living hell if I wanted to" I snorted, her eyes flared with anger

"is that a threat? Cause if it is that is the most sorry ass threat I have ever heard"

"you little bitch, after what you did at the fountain do you really think i'll let you get away with this"

"hey do me a favor, stop talking, your voice is really annoying"

"i will kill you panda" I stopped

"what'd you just call me?" she smirked

"pannnnnnddddaaaaa" I felt anger begin to boil in my blood, I hated that name, I felt the need to just rip her throat out, my hand twitched until two cool voices stopped me

"immature much"

" no kidding" I quickly turned to Sasuke then Neji with wide eyes of surprise, that was the first time I had actually ever heard them speak and in my defense nonetheless. Neji had his hand in his pockets with his eyes closed, I continued watching him as I head Karin speak

"wh-what'd you say Neji kun?" he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes...they were so...cold. I had to suppress a shiver as he spoke

"the name calling, it's immature"

"i-"

"mind your own business Karin" Sasuke finished for him.

"but this-this girl! She-" I turned to look at her and slightly leaned in

"i what?"

She was speechless as she had nothing to say, sputtering nonsense in irritation she turned around sulking. I sighed and starred straight at the board where Gai was talking enthusiastically with that boy with the bowl cut

"thanks" there was a bit of silence and I was slightly startled when I heard the simultaneous

"hn" a smile came over my features, a genuine one, I knew what there grunts meant and I just couldn't help it. I feel that I might have just made two friends, unusual friends, but still...friends

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 too close

**it's gonna start picking up now enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 3; too close

When the bell rang the three of us stood and left going down the stairs, Neji being the gentleman he was let me pass first so they were both walking behind me. When I made it to the hall I suddenly noticed that they were walking with me Neji on my left Sasuke on my right, soon after, I guess, curiosity go the better

"those welts, you said there was an accident, what kind of accident?" I turned to look at Sasuke not really expecting that, but before I could spill another lie a voice cut in

"don't be nosey Uchiha" Sasuke growled

"i'm not being nosey Hyuuga"

"she said she didn't wanna talk about it so don't push" the boy then huffed and crossed his arms, I sheepishly smile

"don't worry Sasuke maybe ill tell you guys later, ne?" he looked at me and smirked

"i'll hold you up to that" I playfully swatted his arm while rolling my eyes with a smile

"sure, sure" We soon found our selves in front of our science class and entered once again taking three seats in the back in the same order as before.

The moment we sat down yelling was heard

"Get out of my way Ino pig! I got here first!"

"did not forehead! My foot is farther in than yours!"

"either way move your fat ass!"

"move your billboard brow then!" suddenly a boy walked towards us sighing, I recognized him from yesterday also

"they're at it again, troublesome, Sasuke you need to control your woman"

"then control yours Nara" he rolled his eyes then looked at my other side

"Neji" he nodded his head in greeting

"Shikamaru" he did the same. His eyes then landed on me

"oh, Tenten, you're in this class too?" I gave a small smile and nodded, he scratched the back of his head as he took the seat in front of me "yeah, heard that you're not to liked by the female population here" I snorted

"yeah I noticed"

"it's okay we can blame these two" Neji and Sasuke shot him a glare. He put his hands up in mock defense

"what? It's true" I couldn't help but laugh.

We then heard two sets of loud huffing and two disgruntled girls that I once again recognized from yesterday.

"okay Shikamaru"the blonde started "who won?" he shrugged his shoulders "what?! What do you mean you dont know?!"

"damn Ino, do you have to yell so loud"

"Sakura and I went through all of that for nothing?!"

"oh get over it porkster, he is YOUR lazy ass boyfriend"

"why I oughtta-" but Sakura had already pranced over to Sasuke pecking him on the lips. She then noticed me and gasped

"oh my gosh! Tenten! We have this class with you?!" she squealed "no way! Your dancing yesterday was incredible!" she leaned in to my side while Ino leaned in on the front of my desk

"wasn't it? Oh, I loved your dance from Swan Lake it was priceless!" I laughed while thanking them kindly

"thanks, I really enjoyed both of your groups performances they were very well done" a slight blush came to their cheeks

"r-really?'"

"yeah, I was really impressed" I thought they were going to faint

"Ino, THE Tenten just said that SHE was impressed by US!"

"i know, I know, I know!" I giggled slightly.

"um, so wheres the teacher? Class already started"

"he's late! Like always!" a blonde boy stood and made his way to the group, another dancer from yesterday. I lifted an eyebrow

"and this is normal?"

"pretty much, damn pervert teacher"

"pervert?"

"NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura punched him in the head

"Baka!"

"he just reads pervy books, dont worry" I nodded my head slowly, the day progressed like this, meeting new people and pushing down rivals while being the rare girl that could actually have conversations with both Neji Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke. I wasn't hungry during lunch so I decided to go to the library, while making my way over to an empty table I heard snickering and a soft voice

"pl-please, j-just leave m-e a-alone" I went around some bookcases and looked to see a familiar red head teasing a girl that she literally had in a corner.

"aw what's that? Your stuttering too much freak"

"you really are a despicable human being" she immediately turned and looked at me with fiery vengeance in her eyes.

"what the hell are you doing here?"

"free country isn't it?" I walked pass Karin to the girl and saw it was the pearl eyed girl from dance

"hey" I softly said, she looked at me with watery eyes "come on" I smiled at her as I jerked my head to the side while I stuck out my hand, she looked at my palm to my face and I smiled a bit more, she shakily place her hand in mine, then tightly gripped it. I held her hand then turned to the three girls in icily said "excuse me" they all just stared and then moved to the side in complete shock.

As we made it out, I heard sniffling and turned around to see the girl crying with running makeup, sighing sadly I lead her to the girls bathroom where I began to help her clean up. I gently rubbed at her cheeks when she quietly said

"thank you" I looked at her and blinked but then smiled

"don't mention it, but the next time those girls give you trouble, just come to me okay?" I winked at her and she gave a small smile

"o-okay"

"besides" I finished cleaning her face "you shouldn't ruin a pretty face with tears" my smile grew as she blushed in appreciation

"M-my name is Hi-hinata Hyuuga"

"oh, do you have a cousin?" her face lit up a bit

"yes, Neji nii san"

"nii san?"

"he's more like a big brother"

"oh ok then, hey! You stopped stutterting" she smiled sheepishly

"it comes and goes" I laughed

"your one funny girl Hinata" I took her hand"come on" we made our way to the school cafeteria and there I saw everyone sitting eating lunch "hey guys" they all turned saying there heys to both Hinata and I.

Sakura turned to her

"Hey Hinata where were you?"

"um.."

"it was Karin again wasn't it?"

"well... yes, but Tenten helped me" everyone turned to look at me

"what? She's a bitch"

"oh man!" Ino threw her arms around me "this is why I love you!" I laughed, I swore I saw a small smile on Neji's face, but as soon as it had come it had left. At the end of the day I walked with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to the dance building. We walked into the girls locker room and began to change, I was bit hesitant at first but then remembered the excuse I had created and just hoped no one touched them. As I changed I could feel the tension in the room as girls starred at my welts, I finally finished putting on my point shoes and then waited for the other girls to finish completely ignoring Karin and her friends. We walked out together talking and joking around then entered the studio and did our stretches. When the room was full and everyone was socializing and stretching I didn't notice Karin creep up behind me until I heard a loud slap and a stinging pain shoot up my back.

I slapped a hand over my mouth muffling a scream of pain as I clenched my eyes shut and fell to my knees.

"oh my God Tenten!"

"Karin you bitch! How dare you touch her!"

"i'll rip your extensions right off your scalp!" tears were in the corner of my eyes

"Tenten, are you alright?" Hinata's voice was filled with concern, I shakily moved my hand from my mouth to my pulsing lower back, hissing at the pain

"Hinata what is it?"

"Nii san I think Tenten's hurt!"

"Tenten" I heard his deep voice call to me

" ju-just give me a minute..." the pain kept shooting up and down my spine and it wasn't going away but I knew that this was causing a scene, still in pain I shakily stood with Hinata and Neji's help. When I felt his cool hand touch my lower back, even through the leotard, it was extremely comforting making the pain go away, but when it was gone the pain returned.

"i'm fine guys, really" the girls and Neji stood with me as Ino asked

"Tenten what happened? What'd she do"

"did it have anything to do with those welts?" I felt Neji's eyes burn into me after Sakura's question

"uh, yeah, they're from awhile ago, but they're still really sensitive at times" they all took my excuse, and things started to go smoothly again, I was thankful for that.

After dance class we all changed and began to head home, Sakura and Ino had left a little earlier so Hinata and I began to walk out of the building when suddenly a familiar dark haired girl came up to us

"how was class Hanabi?"

"it was good sis, i-" she stopped when she noticed me and I smiled as her eyes got big

"well hello again"

"Ms. Tenten!" she ran up to me and hugged my waist, I laughed as I put my arms around her

"Hanabi!"

"haha, it's fine Hinata, I love kids"

"your my idol! I wanna be just like you!" I giggled at the sweet girl

"don't be such a suck up Hanabi" we turned to see Neji walking towards us. Hanabi stuck out her tongue

"your just jealous that I get to hug the beautiful Ms. Tenten!" I blushed and laughed as did Hinata

"okay kiddo we gotta get back to the dorm", her hold tightened on me

"but why?! I wanted to stay with Ms. Tenten"

"nope, you have homework, and a bedtime!" she huffed and unwantingly let go of me and walked with her sister while grumbling nonsense, I chuckled at the sisterly display.

"walk with me Tenten" I paused and turned around to see Neji walking in the opposite direction, I hesitated a moment but then ran after him soon catching his step, it was then that I noticed that he was about a whole foot taller than me. We walked in comfortable silence. We came to the school garden

"those are some scars you have" I froze at his words, but tried my best to not seem so taken aback

"yeah, I guess you could say that"

"how long ago was it?"

"was what?"

"the accident" I fidgeted slightly

"um, 5 years ago"

"interesting" we were now starting to walk up the white steps of a gazebo that had willow trees surrounding it.

"tell me though" he suddenly turned to look at me, I swallowed thickly as I met his eyes "what could've happened to cause those types of welts" my throat felt dry, I was caught, he knew, I just know he knew, he took a step forward as I took one back,

"i-" I wasn't sure if he knew what caused them, but he knew that it wasn't an accident, he continued moving forward as I stepped back until I felt my back hit a wooden pole, he stuck his arm out so it was right next to my head. Escape, I had to escape,

"were they really because of an accident" dammit, dammit, dammit it all, how could I be so stu- wait, then I got an idea, act stupid! I looked down at my bare wrist

"oh! Look at the time! It's so late! Ishouldreallygetgoing bye!" I quickly ducked under his arm and ran down the steps of the Gazebo and out of the garden all the way to the girls dorm breathing heavily, that was too close...

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 careful

**This chapter is shorter than the rest but thats because the next chapter will be long. Also i dont know if ill be updating tomorrow because i'll be out of the house all day so i apologize in advance!**

* * *

Chapter 4; careful

"_AGAIN!" schwipp!_

"_FASTER!" schwipp!_

"_AGAIN!" schwipp!_

"_STRAIGHTER" schwipp!_

"_AGAIN!" schwipp!_

"_BETTER" scheipp!_

"_AGAIN!" schwipp!_

"_please(sob) it hurts" SCHWIPP! _

I gasped and jolted out of bed, literally. I fell to the floor with a painful thump. I hissed under my breath and catching my breath shakily stood, starring at my messy sheets and now empty bed. I continued to take large breaths through my nose, I pushed back my sweaty bangs while closing my eyes

"fuck..." I turned to looked at the small clock and saw it was 3 o'clock, there's nothing wrong with getting more practice. After doing the same routine that I did yesterday I left the dorms, as I crossed the dimly lit courtyard at a leisurely pace I began to hear echoing footsteps heavier then my own, I stopped and then quickly whipped around to see... no one. I blinked a few times then shook my head, just my imaginaiton, but for some reason I couldn't help but walk at a brisker pace just to get inside. Once again I practiced and once again I felt as if someone was causing the sting across my flesh, I ended my routine 15 minutes earlier not being able to take the burn anymore. I quickly changed and once again made my way to the courtyard, but this time I decided to sit on a wooden bench. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading though, my mind was too all over the place! I slammed the book shut and stuffed it into my bag, the glittering silver around my neck caught my attention. I gingerly lifted the locket and starred at it, I attempted to open it but for some reason I couldn't, it was then I noticed that on the right on the front part was a small key hole, damn the old hag didn't even give me a key. I rolled my eyes and then decided to flip it over, my nails traced the engraved message on the back, my scrambled mind still attempting to put some sense into it's meaning.

I was snapped out of it though when I heard the loud squeaking of the school gates opening and various voices of arriving students, I quickly grabbed my bag and left for homeroom. I sat silently once again toying with the locket, I didn't even notice the person sitting next to me until a voice that I wasn't sure how I felt towards startled me

"we didn't finish our little talk yesterday" I stiffly turned my neck to face Neji and stare into his icy eyes"that was rude" play stupid, play stupid

"what was rude?" he grabbed my left wrist and showed it to me

"if your gonna make an excuse like the one you did yesterday, you should at least have a watch" I felt my face go hot as I wretched my wrist away

"w-what's it matter to you?it's not like you care." he leaned in, my face was on fire

"i care a lot more than you think" he whispered, I felt his hot breath caress my lips. I searched his eyes as he searched mine, my breath hitched as I suddenly saw something ignite in his eyes

"you two oughtta cool down on the flirting" my eyes snapped to Sasuke who was coming up the stairs with a smirk on his face while fanning himself "i can feel the sexual tension from here" his smirk grew as my blush did

"we are not flirting!"

"Hn" Neji leaned back in his chair like nothing happened,

"rrriiiiiiigghht" Sasuke plopped himself down in his chair "and Gai sensei isn't off his rocker" I was about to continue arguing when said off the rocker teacher pranced into the room with a blinding smile.

"hello my youthful students! I have come to announce that today we will be announcing the performance that our dance group will be holding in two weeks!" he held up two fingers that sparkled, wait performance? what? "we advise that you get your tickets fast before they sell out!" girls squealed and giggled, and spared glances at both Neji and Sasuke who looked completely unfazed by the sudden news

"what performance is he talking about?" Sasuke answered

"every year the dancers hold a bit of a talent show" Neji smirked

"you'll be the main act" I shot him a pointed glare

"and when the hell did I agree to this?"

"you didn't. Madam Melancolie did" I growled

"damn that good for nothing hag" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"i thought you admired her and considered her 'an inspiration' I quote unquote" oh shit, he's right! Damn me and my big mouth

"oh, well, I mean, it's an on and off love hate relationship you know?" I gave a nervous laugh, neither of them were buying it, fuck me Satan. Just then the bell rang, hold that thought,

"gottagobye!" I zoomed out of the room before either of them could stop me, I got into science and took a relieved breath, too many close calls this week, like damn

"you do know that we have this class together right?" Neji's condescending voice pierced my ears, it was silent for a moment before I fell out of my chair anime like

"fuck you all"

They both chuckled as they took their seats next to me, I sighed as the rest came in, neither of them asked me about anything on the subject again. That day in dance class I kept my fair distance from Karin and watched my back now wanting a repeat of yesterday. The teacher clapped her hands

"alright everybody quiet down! As you all know our yearly performance will be coming up, and usually we would have auditions for our main act, but due to to Madame Melancolie's kindness she volunteered Tenten for it! We will have a variety of dances to choose from so be open to new things! Now I want you all to discuss what you would like to do and if you will be doing solo, a pas de deux, or a group, when you have decided just come to me and ill write it down! Tenten dear, come with me" I nodded my head and followed her outside into the hall where she began to explain to me what I would be doing, she wanted to keep my performance a surprise from everyone so I would practice away from the rest, she told me the dance I would be doing, and who I would be working with, I groaned at my partners name.

Suigetsu Hozuki. The biggest pervert I had ever met, and we would have to meet again, he was a creep and tried to come on to me more than once in any empty closet. I hated doing pas de deux's with him, he would always touch and grope way too much and way more than was ever necessary,i sighed it just keeps getting better and better. When we returned to the studio everyone was chatting away excitedly as some waited bouncing on the balls of their feet already having chosen their performance. I waved to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino as they were in line with big smiles on their faces, I made my way over to Neji and his bowl haired friend as they were leaning against the bars talking.

"hey" they both looked up and in a flash I was blinded by white teeth

"hello dear youthful colleague of mine! It is a pleasure to finally speak with you! I have heard so much, and am so honored to have you as part of our ever youthful family! The fire of youth burns greatly in- nghmp!"

"Lee, you're scaring her" Neji had securely placed a hand over his big mouth to finally get him to shut up. I giggled and said

"it's a pleasure to meet you Lee, and I, in truth, am honored to be a part of this lovely family" his eyes glimmered in admiration and I think tears as he suddenly grabbed me in a tight hug spun me around let go and then bounded off in a- WTF?! Is that a sunset?

where the hell did that come from?

"hn, you speak his language, he likes you" I turned to Neji with a confused look, the smirk on his face grew "that's a good thing" I nodded my head with a slight smile

"so, what are you going to do for the performance?"

"Lee and I will be doing the male duet from the ballet QUATRO and yourself?"

"i can't tell, i've been sworn to secrecy, they want it to be a big surprise for everyone" he lifted an elegant eye brow

"you don't seem too excited"

"i'm really not, the person I have to work with is an ass"

"what's his name?"

"i doubt you know him but Suigetsu Hozuki" the moment his name left my lips Neji visibly stiffened but before he could say anything the bell sounded signifying class was over, as people left he came up to me placing his right hand on my right shoulder and leaning down he whispered as I felt his lips skim over my ear making me shiver

"watch yourself around him" and with a last squeeze on my shoulder he was gone. I stood there still and completely frozen, my skin tingled from where he had touched and my face especially my ear felt like they were on fire.

But his words stuck with me like a broken record all the way to the girls locker room, my dorm, even to sleep '_watch yourself around him'_

* * *

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 perform

**Holy shit! i can't believe that i actually founfd time to update lol! if you'd like to see the dances once again youtube! i hope you guys like this chapter cause i did haha :D**

* * *

chapter 5; perform

I lurched up in bed breathing heavily as ice cold droplets slithered down my forehead, I turned to look at my clock, 2:30, I sighed, sure why not an extra hour of practice. I walked across the courtyard and once again I heard the echoing footsteps, I stopped, but this time they didn't. Panicking and not even turning around I began to run to the dance building faster, faster I went faster, faster they went, I reached the building wretched the door open and slammed it shut with my back against its cool surface. I was sweating profusely now and my heart was hammering against my chest, what the hell was that? I didn't want to know so I speed walked to the studio and began my routine, half way through I felt a stinging ice hot burn hit my back, I screamed and collapsed to the floor almost twisting my ankle. I whimpered as tears went down my cheeks, the pain was awful, I tried to massage the pain but it only intensified, I bit my lip. I looked at the skylight on the roof, I can't go back out there it's still dark, what if _it's_ still there. I didn't know what to do, frustrated, I wretched out my bobby pins and let my waist length hair tumble down my back, I put them away and began to change, I decided that I would just stay there and not go out side till 6:30, then go to homeroom.

I sat their silently in homeroom with my head and hair splayed out on the table, I was so tired, the adrenaline rush from before had finally left my body and I was hitting the wall, big time.

"oi" I slowly lifted my head then dropped my chin on the wood with a thump, I looked up to see Neji standing their with his hand in his pocket and Sasuke standing next to him with both hands in pockets

"what" They both lifted an eyebrow as Sasuke spoke

"someones grumpy, you haven't even been here a week and school's already getting to you?" I sighed

"no, it's just-"

"what is this I hear?!" oh no "our dear youthful blossom is lacking in fiery youth!?" Lee suddenly shoved through Sasuke and Neji and slammed his hands on the front of the desk leaning in making me jerk back.

"no, Lee, I just-" next thing I knew he reached behind his back still looking at me and slammed a bento wrapped in green cloth on the desk, I blinked

"Lee-"

"please dear Tenten! Taste my curry of life!" he undid the knot on top and took of the lid

"wha-?" I stopped as I starred at the black curry that was, oh jesus, it was bubbling...that's not healthy"Lee, I don't think-"

"try some it will give you your youthful fire once again!" he had little flames in his eyes as he spoke, I slid my eyes over to Neji and Sasuke to see Neji slicing his hand back and forth across his throat while Sasuke held his arms in an X mouthing _'don't do it'_

I nervously looked back to Lee's beaming face

"i'd love to but I already had breakfast and-"

"nonsense! You can never have too much energy, here!" next thing I knew Lee shoved a spoonful of the curry in my mouth as I heard two voices yell

"no!" I sat their for a moment with the concoction in my mouth, it was smooth and not that bad, as I chewed it was actually quite tasty an-, wait, what the hell? My tongue it, it feels like it's on fire I- oh fucking jesus!

No ones POV

Neji and Sasuke watched In horror as Tenten's face went a hot pink and then tears came to her eyes as she suddenly screamed from the spicy hotness. Her face then became bright red as she fanned her red mouth and tears came down her cheeks

"water water!" she cried desperately.

"do you feel youthful once again!?" Lee stupidly asked as he watched the whole scene with a huge smile, she then quickly grabbed his collar bringing him towards her ready to punch the daylights out of him, when she saw the bottled water on his bag. Forgetting her anger she grabbed the bottle and chugged down it's contents. When she finished she dropped the empty plastic bottle on the desk and let her head hang back in relief

"never again" she breathed "never again"

"you have experienced the curry of life dear blossom!" Lee yelled as he held up the bento and skipped down the stairs.

Neji and Sasuke went to opposite sides of the brunette, they both poked her cheeks as Sasuke asked

"is she dead?" she reached up and grabbed their fingers, she looked at Sasuke

"never" then Neji "again" they both smirked and took there seats

"we warned you"

"he shoved it in my mouth!"

"we warned you"

"ugh!"

Tenten's POV

As we sat there silently listening to announcements, I suddenly felt Neji's hot breath on my ear making me jump and shiver, I could feel his lips turn up in a smirk

"love the hair" then as quickly as he came he was gone, the cold air hitting my sensitive ear, I quickly rubbed it with my shoulder trying to make the feeling go away, I swore I heard him chuckle.

I sat there at lunch listening to everyone converse as I ate my bowl of cherries,

"um, excuse me, are you Tenten?" My friends and I turned around to see a small girl standing there with her blonde hair in two braids and brown eyes behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses, she also wore the school uniform,

"yes?"

"the head master would like to see you" the head master? I turned to look at my friends, Ino started as I stood

"oh, Tenten what'd you do?!" she had a huge grin on her face as I glared. I followed the girl up two sets of stairs and down a few hallways to an office door, she knocked and I heard a womanly voice

"enter" she turned to me with a quick smile and then left. I entered into the office and almost turned around and left.

There standing infront of the desk was the white haired boy I never wanted to see again, Suigetsu. I glared as a huge smirk came over his features. Someone cleared their throat and there I saw a blonde busty woman starring at me with hazel eyes

"oh hello Tsunade sama"

"hello Tenten, i'm sure you know Suigetsu here?"

"yes mam I do"

"good then I'm sure you know he's here for a two week stay so I decided that I would just have him be in your classes, and for that reason I want him to stay with you alright?"

"yes..mam"

"alright then, you two are dismissed" we both left and then I made my way down the hallway as quickly as possible

"hey! Sweet little guide of mine! Where do you think you're going?" he got right in front of me with that disgusting smirk still on his face

"as far away from you as possible"

"you're my guide" he grabbed my chin "remember princess?"

" a girl can try" I smacked his hand away and quickly made my way down the stairs his steps echoing behind mine.

When we reached the bottom of the last set of stairs I suddenly felt him grab me and push me against the wall

"i didn't even get a kiss hello" I gritted my teeth

"and you're not getting one"

"don't be like that" he feigned being hurt, then suddenly crushed his lips against mine I gasped and felt his tongue practically go down my throat, I shoved and slapped him away

"prick!" he laughed as he held his cheek then licked his lips

"cherry, my favorite, how'd you know?" my face went a furious red as I ran past him

"aren't you gonna show me my dorm princess?"

"find it yourself asshole!" I walked briskly through the halls with my head down so my bangs could cover my eyes that were leaking with tears, that was my first kiss! That good for nothing, I hate him! I suddenly ran in to something hard and looked up meeting pearl eyes

"Tenten?" I looked down and mumbled a quick sorry before side stepping him and walking faster down the empty halls, God just my luck! Out of all the people!

I became much more reserved and quiet after what Suigetsu did, I was so down... I practially had no childhood and that was one thing that I was waiting for that I knew I would cherish forever, but now I despise it, every time I think of it I just cringe in disgust, and I just wanna have a tantrum and kick and scream and rip his head off. But I had self control...unfortunately. After a slapping hands and faces and getting in a good kick to the crotch practice with my 'partner' I left the dance building exhausted and still depressed. This was gonna be hell.

2 weeks later

Today was the day, the day that we've been working our asses off for yes the dance performance, I would be the last act to I quote 'end the show with a bang' . Hinata, Ino and Sakura were the sixth group to go, they did the Harlequin Doll Dance from the Nutcracker, it's really a solo dance, but it worked for the three. Sasuke and Naruto did a male duet from the ballet Surface, it was very modern and dark, but it still got the girls riled up and squealing, the third to last performance was Neji's and Lee's when they started I almost started screaming and fainting just like the other girls when Neji was facing the crowd, shirtless. Yes, you read that right, shirtless. His perfectly sculpted body was everything I had dreamed, it was chiseled to perfection. His washboard abs and flawless pale skin, and God his pecks, I had to hold myself back to keep from pouncing on him, ugh I feel dirty now. The dance was quick and vibrant yet intense, he and Lee moved perfectly in synche, I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles rippled and flexed beneath his skin, his back muscles made me ache in want, oh to sink my nails into- ohhhh dirty Tenten! Bad bad Tenten! Naughty thoughts! I blushed from the heat of it all.

To my and all the females disappointment the dance soon ended, a light sheen of sweat had developed on his skin and, and, and it just did bad things to me alright! Well leave it at that! At the end I was standing behind the curtains in my black tutu waiting patiently for the announcement to end, once it did I made my way to center stage set in my position, when the music started I danced. Happily and content all by myself I moved, but near the end came my partner, he rarely touched me, but still in the dance of swan lake where Odile and the prince first meet she plays her self as a tease with a smile that screams love, I felt no love towards him, only hate, so doing my best I did the first part of our routine flawlessly. Then came the second part, the actual pas de deux between Odile and the Prince, it was a bit sensual as he played the love struck prince while I , once again, played the teasing hoar, great, just great. I had to hold and caress his disgusting hands and face as his hands felt up and down my body a little too close to my breasts, but what could I do? Slap him in the middle of our performance? Unfortunately, no. I felt disgusted and wanted to kill him, when I was put into my arabesque en l'aire with my arms straight up I was able to keep balance perfectly and planned to continue keeping perfect balance, even on pointe I could do it, but when the bastard did move his hands away he purposefully put a little push in it, I was able to keep myself from toppling over and having anyone notice the sudden lost of balance, but the grin that came onto his face wasn't acting, oh no, it was mischievous pleasure.

When the dance ended I was a mear inch from his face, and all it did was remind me of that awful kiss, the applause practically never stopped and I was only wishing for the curtains to close faster, when they did I immediately stumbled away from him, shoving him slightly.

"fiesty" I shot him a glare but quickly straightened up when all the other dancers came to the stage lining up holding hands ready for the final bow. Luckily Neji came in between us so I could hold his hand instead of Suigetsu's it was a huge relief for me. Once everything was over I changed quickly in a pair of black short shorts that said PINK on the butt with a form fitting black hoodie, I left my hair down and slipped on a pair of converse while slinging my duffle bag onto my shoulder. As I walked outside in the chilly air I saw the boy I hated leaning against the wall

"i have to say, the way you touched me" my grip tightened on my bag "really sent out a different message then what you say" he walked over to me with a smirk on his lips

"you're disgusting" I tried to walk away when he suddenly grabbed my arm

"it's my last day cherry" he yanked me back to him "no good bye kiss?" I shoved my free hand into his face

"get your filthy hands off of me" he tsked as he grabbed my wrist

"no need in being rude, you obviously just need a bit of convincing"

"let go!"

"let's go back to my place and make up, hm?"

"stop it!" I brought my knee up and rammed it right into his groin, he lurched forward and then collapsed to the floor, I quickly ran to the dance building to be as far away from him as possible, tears poured down my face as I ran.

As I passed a corner I was suddenly yanked into the shadow of the building and was pinned against a wall, quite roughly.

"What did he do?" my eyes shot up to see Neji's, I was caught so off guard that I was speechless until he asked again "Tenten, what did he do?" my face went hot and I looked away, I couldn't look at him or tell him, he'd find me disgusting. "Tenten.." his voice was gentle as he spoke, I felt his body press into mine making me slightly gasp.

"i...he.." my voice choked with coming tears, to speak of it was painful. I could feel his hot breath as he leaned in

"he what?" I sat their silently for a moment

"he" the tears fell "he stole my...my first kiss, and he-he wouldn't stop touching me, an-and I , I just didn't like it" my voice pitched on the last word and I let out a loud sob, and then muffled the rest, my chest lurching with each one.

I suddenly felt the light touch of soft lips on my cheek as his teeth nipped my skin when he spoke making my breath hitch.

"i'll fix it"

"ho-" I turned to look at him "how are you gonna do that?! He's humiliated me! You- you can't just-" suddenly his lips captured mine, I was frozen with shock as his soft lips kissed mine, but I slowly began to melt, the feel of them against mine was unbelievable, it was like tingling static that I just needed all over my skin. I let a few tears slip as I kissed him back, his hands came up and wiped them away as mine shot up into his silky hair, he nipped my lower lip making me gasp as he slipped his tongue in, It didn't choke me as he sweeped it around slowly caressing everything making me shiver and whimper at the amazing feel of his appendage swirling around in my mouth. My grip tightened on his hair as I began to feel out of breath, it was then I noticed that his arms were now wrapped tightly around me, we slowly pulled apart with a small string of saliva between us making my face get hotter. Before anything else happened he began to attack my neck with rough licks and harsh sucking and biting, I moaned as I held him their tightly, my mind was lost as his body was in between my legs and he humped into my core through his jeans, I sobbed and whimpered at the feel and did the same action back, I heard him hiss into my neck. I felt his hands caress my sides as he took my lips once again, I felt dominated and yet so turned on, I wanted more, an insatiable craving was building in me and I wanted it satisfied .He smirked as he pulled back and saw my heated face, he then leaned in and rested his forehead against mine

"told you i'd fix it" I smiled softly and just nodded my head, he then grabbed my hand and walked me to the girls dorm kissing me sweetly for a long time before he left.

When he did I touched my lips with my finger tips and just couldn't help the smile.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 crazy?

**Hey guys! its been a while and im sooo sorry! i never ment to not updat for so long but school has started and i've been so busy! im trying though really i am! this chapters kind of short and i apologize in advance but ill try to post chapter seven tomorrow! no promises though :(**

* * *

Chapter 6 crazy?

Faster, I had to run faster, I could feel the cold presence on my heels, I screamed in terror wretching the door open and slamming it shut feeling the thing ram into the door once, and then no more. I let out a shakey breath and then slid to the floor, sweating, my heated body shivering for a different reason than the cold. What was that thing? it wasnt human but it was there, it was definitely there, it was like something out of nightmare. Oh God, just what's going on? I couldn't move for thirty mintues but then finally willed myself to go practice, the moment I began to go on pointe pain ripped through my whole body, I collapsed to the floor shaking violently and screaming and sobbing, the pain, it was unbearable, at that moment I could see her, her cold dark eyes and wrinkled prude face watching my pathetic self on the floor as she stood over me with the river reed in her cold calloused hands. Once, twice, it's brought down followed by a dozen more and I continue writhing on the floor in agony. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, the pain still stinging and throbbing.

I dragged my self to the corner of the room, releasing a sob every now and then, and began to do my best to change. The cloth rubbed against my welts, making me bite my lip and have tears stream down my face, I couldn't bear it, i'd rather walk around naked then deal with this all day. I began to put on my locket, and the moment I did all pain subsided, I was shocked, all the pain was just gone like it had never been there, or like a cool blanket just came untop of me. I was so confused, but I guessed that I had been in turmoil longer than I thought, because when I looked at the clock I noticed that it was already 6:00, I quickly grabbed my things and headed to homeroom. Everything felt colder and I didn't understand why, I felt that _thing, _whatever it was, was there looking at me and watching me in the shadows ready to make it's move and pounce. I was terrified and made a bee line for the safety of Gai sensei's classrom, I felt cold sweat build on the back of my neck as I speed walked through the empty building, only teachers and few students were here so I was alone in many hallways, halfway through my journey I heard footsteps, and not even thinking about it I began to run and I ran all the way down to homeroom in my seat tightly gripping the chair while my head was down breathing heavily.

I was so paranoid and I didn't like the feeling, my heart was beating so fast and the cold sweat on the nape of my neck gave me chills as it slid down my spine. A hand suddenly came down on to my shoulder making me squeak and jump and look up into familiar pearl eyes, I let out a quick breath as I began to relax

"Neji.."

"Tenten what's-" before he could finish I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face into the nape of his neck. He was shocked I could tell, but he didn't hesitate in tightly wrapping his arms around my waist, I felt his chest rise up and down quickly against mine as if he was out of breath. I pulled back and looked at him

"what's wrong?" he looked at me then blinked twice

"i could ask you the same thing"

"what do you mean?" he looked slightly taken aback at my question but then quickly composed himself and answered

"i was coming up the steps right behind you and just as I got close to you you just booked it the rest of the way like you were running from something, I ran after you to find you here and practically jumping out of your skin when I touched you" he studied my eyes as I tried to find my words

"i-" Suddenly Sasuke came into my peripheral vision "Sasuke! It's so good to see you! How's your morning been?" he gave me a look like I had a screw loose but I didn't care, I had to avoid Neji, he'd think i'm crazy if I actually told him.

"Um, decent, I guess.. yours?"

"just peachy!" he blinked a few times then looked at Neji

"i think your girl needs a doctor"

before Neji could answer the bell rang and the announcements started, once they ended I high tailed it out of there, for the rest of the day I did my best to avoid or just flat out ignore Neji, he didn't like it, I could tell, and after a week he was furious, this will not end well. I was becoming more and more exhausted as each day passed, I fell asleep in practically every class and always used lunch as nap time. Every morning was the same, wake up in cold sweat, run for your life through the courtyard, then attempt to practice while unbearable stinging pain is ripping through your body. Yep, this was the life. It was Friday again, and as every Friday goes we have to practice the whole class with a partner of the opposite sex, just as I was about to grab one of the other boys, a hand grabbed my left one and hauled me to the corner of the room. I turned around to face my forced partner and had to swallow a scream as I noticed that it was Neji. I flinched as his usual soft pearl eyes had become a sharp violet that cut through me like a knife and burned my skin like hot metal. I swallowed and with a choked 'hmph' I turned and got into first position as he placed his hands on my waist, he bit out a harsh whisper into my ear

"what the hell has been going on with you?" I hesitated a moment till I felt his fingers dig painfully into my sides

"i-i don't know what your talking about" he growled in my ear and we continued with our practice, near the end he was becoming more annoyed by how I continued deflecting his question.

His hands once again were on my sides, as I was on pointe he turned me so I could look at him, still having to look up though to actually see his face, I stood my ground

"cut the bull shit Tenten, what's happening? You've been acting different, you even look different, and you never take that locket off, and if anyone ever tries to you just about bite their damn hands off" I flinched at that last statement " what's going on" it was more of a demand then a question, and I finally felt that I didn't have another choice, I felt the lump in my throat as I dropped down from point to flat on my feet and looked down as I rested my hands on his forearms. I was trembling, not sure how to explain this to him, and just as I lifted my head to finally say it, the bell rang, we didn't break eye contact till I suddenly jerked away from his grasp and said

"i'm sorry but...i can't say.." before he could stop me I quickly turned and ran from the room. I was silent as I changed with the girls in the locker room, I slipped out before any of the other girls and left through the back door of the dance building avoiding everyone.

_"i will kill you, you idiotic girl, a sorry ass excuse of human existence, a piece of trash" SCHWIPP!_

I woke up screaming bloody murder then quickly slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized that I was in my dorm, I then muffled sobs as I began to cry in a little ball on my bed. These nightmares and sleepless nights were becoming unbearable, and to go out every night to encounter that..that.._thing! _I was going insane, I was losing my sanity bit by bit. Yet once again I found myself crossing the courtyard running for dear life until I felt something hard hit me in the back, I fell to the floor and rolled onto my back to only gasp in shock, on top of me was...me..but I was different, I was ghostly pale wearing my black leotard but my hair was down and messy and knotted, I then looked to where my eyes were suppose to be and screamed in horror as I saw nothing but two hollow holes and continued screaming as I looked at my body and saw bloody red welts covering my legs as wine red blood dripped from the stomach of my leotard, I struggled to get the demonic thing off but it wouldn't budge. It suddenly grabbed my face forcing me to look into its black hollows, by now I was crying hysterically, in the blink of an eye it began to let out a God awful scream that couldn't be replicated by anyone but the devil himself, I had never been so terrified.

Before I could act I felt large hands come to my shoulders and yank me forward making me come near my demonic self causing me to scream and tightly shut my eyes. The arms wrapped around me tightly and a voice whispering in my ear made me stop

"i'm here now, please stop"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the school courtyard but there was a warmth around me, a familiar one with a familiar cotton pine scent. I pushed on it to see who it was, to make sure, I had to know for sure, and there he was starring at me with those soft pearls that held so much emotion I had trouble not getting drowned in it all. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I tightly gripped the front of his shirt and let my head hang letting out loud ugly sobs, not caring if he heard or not, with one of my hands I covered my tightly clenched eyes and began to cry even harder, he once again brought me into his arms tightly holding me rocking me back and forth and never letting go. Am I crazy?

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 encounter

**I know i've been gone for a while and im so sorry, but as i said before school is killer! and im hoping you guys enjoy this chapter! i experienced some writers block but im back on track! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 encounter

Am I crazy? This thought bounced around in my head too many times to count, boggling my mind and making me go into a war of yes and no's. Well if I'm not crazy then what the hell is wrong with me? Am I ill? What kind of damn illness causes you to see and feel things that aren't even there?! I continued clutching onto Neji for dear life, I never noticed that he had taken me back to his dorm till I suddenly found myself on his lap as he was sitting on his bed leaning his back against the headboard with only the soft orangish glow of the single lamp next to the bed. I sat their sniffling in a little ball against his chest, he began to speak

"Tenten, what's going on" it was once again a demand, but it was interlaced with concern and worry and a need for an answer, I felt guilt bloom in my chest for keeping him in the dark for so long.

I pulled back to look at him with my hands splayed on his chest, I could feel the wisps of loose hair from my once tight bun brush against my face. He reached up and took my bobby pins out and put them on the nightstand next to the bed, my hair tumbled down my back in silk curls as I bit my lip and he asked again in a hushed whisper

"what is it". I then tightly shut my eyes and blindly scrambled off his lap to stand next to his bed to some how, symbolically, detach myself from him, I was annoyed that he kept trying to get this out of me! Didn't he understand that if I told him it would ruin our relationship!? He'd think im some psycho! A complete lunatic, he just doesn't get it!

" I can't tell you Neji, I just can't!" I heard the springs of the mattress creak and I turned to look at him

"what do you mean you can't?! I saw you out in the court yard at" he grabbed the digital clock "2:30 in the morning screaming bloody murder and crying hysterically on the floor and yet you can't tell me!" he stood "just what kind of fucked up logic is that!" I gritted my teeth

"you just dont get it and you never will so but out!" he stepped forward

"and how do you know I wont understand if you haven't even told me!"

"just what makes you think anythings wrong anyways! I'm perfectly fine thank you very much! Stop being paranoid!" he growled in irritation

"then stop being so dense and look in a damn mirror!" next thing I knew he grabbed me and yanked me in front of his full body mirror

"let go Neji!"

"look Tenten" he grabbed my face and forced me to stare at my reflection, he let go when I stopped struggling. "look at yourself, you don't eat, you don't sleep, and yet you practice each and everyday relentlessly, and don't tell me that none of that's true because the proof is your body" he pointed at my eyes "these, these dark circles never existed when you first came here, these blood shot eyes weren't even apart of you" he then pointed at my collar bone "your becoming skin and bone, you're not eating, and I would know because I sit with you, and while everyone else eats you use the period for nap time" he lifted my arm "your skin, where you once had a tan, now you've become a ghost from how pale you are, you are literally waisting away to nothing Tenten, you are becoming a living corpse" he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him "now look me in the eyes and tell me that there is nothing wrong with you, say it to my face" I searched his intense gaze with my wide eyes, how, how could I tell him I just, i'm so lost, he'd never accept me...what should I do..his gaze was becoming too intense it was piercing through my very soul, I felt naked, like he could see everything "say it to my face" he repeated again, my lip trembled...i'm sorry.

I violently pulled away from his grasp and ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind me running down the various halls and stairs of the boys dorm and sprinting out of the building to the girls dorm across the street. I ran up various stairs and finally made it up to my room, I slammed the door shut behind me then rested my back against it, tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I slid to the floor, I then began to loudly sob. I had never felt so guilty and awful, the emotional pain was unbearable almost surpassing the physical one, I had never felt so alone at that very moment, I cried harder, and it was all my fault. I picked my self up from the floor and went to my full body mirror to stare at myself again, he was right, I was literally becoming a corpse, and yet at that moment I saw it, the version of me that I left in the courtyard. I starred in complete mortified shock as I starred at the perfect reflection of the hideous monster I saw outside, it was here now standing right before my eyes, I screamed in terror and ran to the bed hiding under the covers shaking uncontrollably repeating over and over to my self

"it's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there..." Am I crazy?

I don't know when or how, but I soon fell asleep. I woke up around noon and was thankful that we didn't have classes Saturdays or Sundays. I literally crawled out of bed and dragged myself over to the mirror. My face was streaked black from mascara and my eyes were red from the salt of my tears and the sting of the running makeup, I had bags under my hollow eyes with dark circles, I looked pale and sick, I had to get out. Picking myself up, slowly but surely, I made it to the bathroom and began to take an ice cold shower. When I finished I put my underwear on and then went to put on my clothes. My out fit was a loose thin grey sweater that I tucked into a pair of high waisted black short shorts with a thin brown belt, I wore black tights beneath the shorts with black thigh high stockings and black flats I wore a thick black infinity scarf and a black barrette to finish off the look. I looked in the mirror and even though I was all snuggled and warm I still looked pale and ill... and it only made me think of Neji. My eyes stung with tears and soon enough they were falling but I quickly wiped them away and pulled my self together, you have no one to blame but yourself.

I left my dorm and noticed how silent it was, but what did I expect? It was a Saturday and noon, obviously everyone was sleeping in or just relaxing on their day off. I made my way out of the building and began too walk to the school gate when I saw a girl sitting on the rim of the fountain, crying. Her dark hair was down and she was covering her face with her hands, but I swore it was Hanabi, concerned, I ran up to her

"Hanabi, sweetheart, whats wrong? What is it?" I put my hand on her shoulder as I squatted down in front of her "did someone do some thing to you?"

"please help me" she whimpered, it didn't sound like Hanabi's voice though, it didn't matter anymore, the girl was in pain.

"little girl what can I do?"

"the pain...make it stop" I smelled iron

"it hurts so much" I looked down at where she sat and almost screamed when I saw the are where she was sitting covered in blood that was beginning to bleed into the fountain and drip off the rim of the seat "she never stops" my eyes shot back to the little girl in front of me, this time I couldn't help it, I did scream.

I screamed as I ran from the girl through the school gates across the empty cobblestone road to an alley across the street, I leaned against the brick wall and breathed heavily with perspiration on my forehead. What I saw, I couldn't fathom the thought of what I saw, I didn't want to recall, I shook my head and began to tremble, I whispered to myself

"it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real.." with courage that I dont know where it came from I looked to the fountain to see her running towards me crying hysterically screaming

"no! Please! Don't leave me! No more! I don't want any more!" tears sprung in my wide eyes as I ran down the ally and out to a different cobblestone road, I soon stopped infront of a bakery window and bent down breathing heavily while furiously wiping away my tears while repeating the same statement from before. I turned around to see nothing behind me, no more little girl, no more blood, no more screaming, no more tears. I sighed as I grabbed the side of my head with my hands, just what the hell's wrong with me?

I soon found myself seated inside the small bakery with a chocolate chip muffin infront of me on a small pink napkin as my right hand was holding a steaming cup of black coffee that rested on the table while my left elbow rested on the table and my hand supported my head while my fingers were threaded into my long hair. The steam from the black coffee entered my nostrils making me feel more nausea's then what I already did, I had no appetite and looking at the muffin I felt no appeal. A sigh that I began to let out was suddenly cut off half way as I heard the metal chair infront of me screech against the tiled floor, my head shot up to see the last person that I ever wanted to lay eyes one, Madam Melancolie.

She starred a me with cold eyes, her gray hair up in its usual tight grey bun as her lips were pursed in an unimpressed and unsatisfied manner as her old prude face wrinkled even more under every muscle that twitched. I broke the silence first

"...what are you doing here?" her eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize

"so rude, as always, but what? I can't visit my student?"

"no" I immediately responded, a tight smile came to her lips

"well I can see some one doesn't miss me, and the discipline i've shown you has been slipping" she spared a disdainful glance at the poor muffin

"what do you want" I seethed, her eyes met mine with such a sharp look I felt the sting of the cut, before I could react she grabbed my scarf with one hand yanking me forward then brought her hand beneath it grabbing the large silver locket yanking me closer to her gritted yellow teeth as I felt the rigged metal dig in to the tender flesh of neck making my eyes squint in pain as I gritted my teeth. My left hand tightly gripped the tables edge to keep from falling over while the other tightly grasped the wrist of the hand that was holding my locket.

"let. go." I gritted out, she yanked me forward more making me hold back a hiss of pain.

"they're coming" she whispered to me quickly, my eyes widened

"who's they?" she snorted

"you'll know soon enough, but since you caught me in a good mood" it was my turn to snort, which earned me another painful yank "i'll let you know how to stop them" a cruel look came over her features "find the one who holds the key" I gave her a puzzled look that quickly became anger

"how the HELL is that suppose to help you old hag" she gave a satisfied look that only made me growl deep in my throat

"don't you like my riddles Panda?" the look she gave me made me want to punch her teeth out. In the blink of an eye she shoved me back and then quickly stood and began to walk away, as she got to the door and placed her hand on the medal bar she half turned to look a me. "Sper sa arzi in iad" with that she left, a cold gust left behind her that prickled through my clothes causing goosebumps. I sat their silently in my chair and thought her words over, when I suddenly jumped as I began to hear the awful scream from last night again, I looked to see the demonic version of me running towards me screaming with arms outstretched, I screamed in terror as I ran clumsily to the door wretching it open and the quickly running down the street. Am I truly insane?

* * *

**Review please!**

**Btw: what madame melancolie says is i hope you burn in hell in Romanian**


	8. Chapter 8 a way

**This chapter quite short i know and i'm sorry, and just a head up things get kind of sad :( by the way i do talk about catholic stuff here, if you're not catholic then okay just read, i'm not trying to convert you, if you're not comfortable reading it then i apologize but most Europeans are catholic so i decided that it's best suited for the story. I myself am a catholic so yeah! enjoy! **

**oh! BTW i created an account on youtube where im making Nejiten AMV's i've already done three and i would love it if you guys would check it out, my thing is called tenten lover**

* * *

Chapter 8 a way

A Cathedral, I gasped and panted as I finally found my sanctuary, I ran in and quickly dipped my fingertips into the marble basin of holy water doing the sign of the cross as I briskly made my way down the open path between the rows of pews. Afternoon light flooded in through the large round stained glass window in front of me in a kaleidoscope of colors that had me mesmerized. It was silent in the large church, but not in a creepy way, but in a soothing holy way. It brought back memories of when I was in Romania and heard the bells of the Cathedrals tower toll loudly for all of the small town to hear, I recalled the various statues of saints and crucifix's and those beautiful painting and sculptures of the Virgin Mary herself. I remember as a young girl I longed to see more than just simple glimps, so once I got older and I was allowed out by myself I would spends hours in the church admiring the fineness of the gothic style, or I would sit on a park bench adoring the sight of the statues of the Virgin, I would see that no matter what sculpture or picture I looked at, her eyes were always so soft and warm and inviting, so filled with love.

As I sat their reminiscing on these small happy memories, I looked up at the large statue of Mary before me and couldn't help the smile that came over my lips as I collapsed to my knees on the hard marble steps ignoring the pain that shot up my legs to my hips, and quietly put my hands together beginning my prayer. I asked earnestly with hope and faith for help, of every saint and angel for help, for my gaurdian angel to help, I needed it more than anything. I begged God to take this curse from me and be it not so that I was crazy, schizophrenic, psychotic, or anything in between. When I opened my eyes again it was to the toll of the seven o'clock bell and the soft chirp of birds that, as I glanced up, flew past the large stained glass window in a flurry of feathers with spins and twirls, casting their small shadows into the orangish glow that consumed the church. It felt warm and comforting and just so peaceful, I didn't want to leave.

The soreness in my joints and the pain in my knees said other wise though as I stiffly began to stand flinching at my aching muscles as I moved them. As I began to walk past the basin of clear holy water I heard a soft squeak and turned to see two nuns coming from behind a wooden door, it must've lead from the tower, they noticed me and smiled as I noticed them

"good afternoon sisters"

"good after noon daughter, Is there something you needed my child?" the older of the two stepped towards me

"oh no, I just cam to pray is all" she gave a small laugh

"remember dear, you can never pray too much, but I don't mean to be rude but you should get on home, it'll be dark soon" she gave me a worried and concerned smile and that's when the thought hit me.

How could I have been so stupid and lost time so easily?! Was I really this dense?! Tenten you fool!

"o-of course sister, um please excuse me"

"of course" I then quickly walked out of the church, the moment the large wooden door behind me closed I broke into a sprint, I can't be caught in the dark, I can't, they'll find me, I know they will, they'll come for me, I need to get to my dorm. I tried going faster wishing my legs were longer, I came to a dead halt though as I saw the brightly lit alley from before had now become the epitome of dark and untrustworty, I could hear them moving, shuffling, just waiting for me, they were going to get me I-. My thoughts stopped as I remembered that none of it was real and that I just had to push through, with a burst of confidence I quickly ran through the dark alley with tightly closed eyes hoping I could make a straight shot to the schools gates, I felt their hands and nails scrape past me as they attempted to grab me, the gates were getting closer and I had never been happier yet at the moment that I was able to get out I felt something grab me and I screamed hysterically fighting the grip and violently turning my back I was finally able to get the thing off.

I sprinted through the gates and booked for my dorm, the moment I reached it I felt like I was at war and had just locked my self in a bunker. I locked the door before I ran to the window and locked it tight while shutting the curtains, I then turned all the lights on in my dorm. I was paranoid, yes. Is this wrong? no. Is this worth it? Yes. Am I crazy?...still no answer.

NO ONES POV

Kakashi sensei was in the middle of a lesson until all of a sudden a loud scream was heard with the sound of a desk knocking over and papers flying with a cry of his students name

"TENTEN!" he whipped his head around, surprise evident in his dark eyes as he saw his brown haired brown eyed students on the floor trembling and screaming hysterically.

"STAY AWAY! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GO BACK TO HELL!" her eyes suddenly widened as she dropped to her back and began screaming bloody murder "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she then clumsily got back on to her feet and ran out of the classroom, he ran after her in a desperate attempt to stop his student, all of Tenten's friends followed behind him. They followed her to the fountain where she collapsed sobbing uncontrollably as she clung for dear life to the fountain rim, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata ran over to her trying to gently soothe and coax her away from the fountain to go to the nurse, she whispered to them desperately

"dont you see it!? Dont you!?" the three girls gave each other weary looks. Hinata timidly asked

"s-see what Tenten?"

"there! There! In the fountain!" they looked and saw nothing, they shared concerned looks with the boys, Sakura kneeled down infront of her

"Tenten, we don't see anything" her eyes widened showing a crazed look in her dark orbs that was becoming more evident by the seconds that passed

"what?" Ino crouched down next to her

"Tenten, there's nothing in the fountain"

Her eyes quickly shot between the three females over and over again

"how- how do you not see it.." she suddenly stood and leaned over the fountain rim blindly sticking her hands in the water splashing around the clear liquid, Hinata took a step forward and reached out a hand

"Tenten.."

"how...how dont't-don't you see it?! It's here! It's right here!" Ino and Sakura stood, tears began to stream down Tenten's face as she frantically splashed the water "it's here it's right here!" she turned to look at them her sleeves completely soaked "i'm not crazy! it's there! It's right there!" Hinata tried again

"Tenten, what is it?...what do you see?"

"no, no Hinata don't make me say it, please"

"but Tenten" Sakura began "if we can't see it then we don't know what you're talking about..." Tears came down her cheeks in succession at the news that her friends truly didn't see it

"how?! How could you be so blind?!" she yelled, she then stuck out her arms "look! Don't you see! The blood!" the girls were slightly taken aback at her words, her sleeves were soaked, but not in blood. She noticed that they weren't catching on, she gripped the side of her head her wet fingers tangling in her hair "how... how dont you see THE DEAD LITTLE GIRL!" Hinata's eyes began to mist with tears as she took a step forward

"Tenten" she called with a sad voice, the distraught girl looked up, the confusion and hysteria obvious in her dark eyes that were red and wet with tears "there is no dead little girl" her voice cracked slightly with sorrow as tears ran down her own pale cheeks, she felt pain at seeing her friend who was obviously insane. She had lost it. She was crazy. The brunette fell to her knees as she shook her head

" dont say that Hinata! She's right there! Stop lying to me! I know you can see her! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"oh Tenten" Hinata bent down infront of her and held the brunette while Ino and Sakura did the same both on the verge of tears as Tenten kept speaking nonsense in a whimpering voice

"she's there, she's right there, there's so much blood, I couldn't help her, how don't you see her, maybe theres still a chance..." they only held her tightly, soothing her yet at the same time soothing themselves as silent tears escaped there closed lids.

Neji watched in shock along with the other males, Kakashi left muttering how he would get the nurse and head master. The Hyuuga boy stood there, then fell back on the cobblestone on his butt as his knees bent while he rested his elbows on his knees and shoved his hands into his silky long hair. He was completely distraught and didn't know how to cope, he could do nothing then hope that this was just some bad dream, that this wasnt real, that it wasn't true, but sadly it was. Sasuke squatted down beside him resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He hesitated a moment before speaking

"maybe...maybe there's a chance that she'll come out of this okay" an icy voice spoke

"don't give me false hope Uchiha"

"I'm not Hyuuga...there's always a way"

* * *

**is there a way? review please!**


	9. Chapter 9 help

**YAY! I finally updated! im sorry! this chapter took me longer than i thought thoug :P but hey! i got it done! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter because i worked really hard on it and it wasn't easy to work through the writers block but still! i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

chapter 9 help

Neji leaned against his bathroom door way shirtless with only a pair of plaid pajama pants on while his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her. Since Tenten's incident, it was said that she was to not be left alone, each of their friends had taken turns in watching her, she would stay with each one of them for two days and then she would move to the next person. Along with this they had to give her her pills before bed and when she woke up. He watched her in a fetal position as she sat on his bed with an oversized thin long sleeved shirt on her small shaking form, her hair curtained her face but he could tell that she was nibbling at her nails while frantically searching the environment in paranoia.

She suddenly jolted, and with only a few seconds of hesitance she began to try to scramble away from what ever she was seeing. Tenten starred horrified at the black demonic creature before her

"please, leave me alone" she whimpered, it looked like a demon that crawled straight out of hell. It began to near her again and she panicked attempting to get away until she felt someone grab her arms and come into her line of vision, it was Neji. This didn't ease her mind though as she could still see the monster"Ne-Neji, behind you..." she feebly whispered "it's behind you.." she continued whispering as he called her name. At the fifth time he grabbed her face with both of his hands

"Tenten" she was still oblivious to his voice "Tenten look at me" he shook her head slightly "look at me Tenten" her large clouded eyes met his and were obviously on the verge tears "it's not there Tenten, it's not there" she searched his eyes and began to breath heavier as shed began to weakly struggle

"it-it's coming for me, it's there, don't let It get me, don't let it get me!" she whispered hoarsely as tears began to fall.

He frowned at her words

"it's not there, and i'll prove it to you" her grabbed her shoulders and began to turn around and place her infront of him

"Neji! No! Oh God please no! Neji stop!" he sat her on his lap so her back rested against his chest as her hands tightly gripped his knees, her nails digging into the flesh. She screamed for him to let go, and to stop this atrocity, but he would have none of it. She sobbed and struggled against him not wanting to face the demon, her eyes tightly shut as hot tears left them

"open your eyes" he whispered to her

"no" she whimpered back, she didn't want to see _it._

"Open your eyes" he whispered again with command in his voice, feeling like she had no other choice she slowly opened them to see, nothing. She slumped back against him breathing heavily, before she could blink he spun her back again too face him. He held out a pale hand to her holding two red tablets, she blinked and then her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, she turned her head to the side

"no"

"come on Tenten"

"i don't need them"

"yes you do" he brought the pills closer to her, she turned her head further away

"no"

With a growl of frustration he suddenly turned them and slammed her onto the fluffy mattress beneath them, the bed bouncing with the sudden harsh movement. He put the pills in his mouth and with one hand held both of her thin wrist and with the other tightly held her jaw. He pressed his open mouth against hers as she struggled to get away from him, with his saliva and his skilled tongue he forced the pills into her hot mouth to the back of her throat to make sure that she took them. Letting go of her jaw he held her nose, her eyes widened as she knew that he wouldn't let her breath until she swallowed. They were still as she held her breath while he waited patiently as they stared at each other heatedly, one with anger and the other with an unknown emotion. After almost a minute she couldn't hold out anymore and began to struggle once again but he held her all the same, finally giving in when she was sure that she was on the verge of suffocation, she swallowed.

He pulled away when she did, both of their lips dry, yet wet at the corners from each others saliva that had accumulated due to their awkward lip lock. She breathed heavily as she starred up at him, her wrists still locked,

"a-ass hole" she panted. He smirked

"you just have to be stubborn" Her eyes narrowed, but just as quickly they widened as she began to stuggle

"Ne-Neji it's-!"

"not there"

"but-!" he dropped his forehead down to hers only having her look at his eyes

"it's not there Tenten" her eyes scrunched along with her face in disapproval

" that scream" she whispered

"isn't real" he finished "none of its real Tenten" She struggled more as tears fell

"then make it stop!" she cried "make it all stop!" she sobbed as she tried using her arms to cover her ears.

Ever so slowly he slid his hands to the sides of her head covering her ears, she was immediately met with silence and complete and utter releif. She blinked and looked up at him with watery eyes, her hands came up to his and gripped them tightly as she pleaded

"please... help me" he couldn't take it, he had no control over anything in this situation and it was driving him insane. He needed control, needed something, and now she wants him to help her. He starred at her then asked

"do you trust me?" she blinked and studied him quietly, then slowly but confidently nodded her head never breaking eye contact with him. At that very moment he crushed his lips to hers and as she took in a breath of shock he shoved his tongue in to meet hers, she immediately responded as their tongues wrapped around one anothers in a sensual dance. He slid his hands, with hers still on them, up to the sides of her head where he intertwined his fingers with hers. With his knee he pushed her legs apart and soon found his place inbetween her thighs feeling the blazing heat of her woman hood radiate through her black panties and burn in to his cloth covered crotch.

He groaned in approval of the feeling, grinding into her, she gasped and tried to pull away but he wasn't done yet, he practically kissed her dry when he finally pulled away. She gasped and panted for air as her glassy eyes met his

"Neji.."

"trust me" he cut her off with a rough husky voice that made her throat run dry and made her a bit wetter then what she already was. Neji quietly hissed at the wetness seeping through his pants. He grounded his crotch into hers and she moaned in a high pitched voice at the electric feel in her body. He clamped his mouth down on hers once again and she responded with fervor, in a flash he had removed both of their clothing, when she realized her nakedness she immediately covered herself, but to Neji's confusion, she wasn't covering her chest, but her abdomen. He looked to her eyes, but found that she couldnt look at him, he pressed his mouth to her ear as his hands wrapped around her wrists and began to pull them away even through her weak struggle

"what are you hiding?" he whispered in a rough voice.

She shivered, unsure of how to respond. She never responded, but once he pried her arms away his hands began to run over the hot flesh, only to be surprised when he felt the rough lines of scars, he looked down to see welts like the ones that adorned her legs to be here too.

"who did this to you" he growled. She was silent before she quietly began

"i can't-" Neji suddenly grabbed her jaw again so she would look into his blazing pearls and questioned again

"tell me Tenten, who" She stared at him with wide eyes that quickly began to cloud with tears, she closed her eyes as silent crystals fell

"ho-how do you think I became so good?" she started bitterly in a broken voice "_this" _she put emphasis on the word "was Madame Melancolie's way of teaching." His grip slackened on her jaw slightly as the shock rushed over him, he then heard her give a sour laugh "discipline, she called it..." his loose grip let her turn her head to the side and stare at the wall. "I've had nightmares for the past weeks...I've been so scared.." she whispered head snapped to look at him as her hands on his back pushed him impossibly closer to her "two days ago, I saw a-a little girl at the fountain, do you know who it was?" he didn't answer "it was me! An-and I was covered in blood!" her voice began to break once again "and my eyes Neji" she sobbed "I was crying tears of blood!" she began to sob and cry as he tightly held her " I was so afraid" she whispered with her cries. "and all she wanted was for me to help her! But how?! How could I help her!" she ended with loud sobs. He kissed her head as he soothed her

"shh, don't worry, i'm here, it's all over now, nothings gonna harm you, your okay." she suddenly stiffened in his arms

"Neji.." she whispered with fear in her voice, he already knew as he suddenly kissed her to distract her shaking form. It was there, whatever it was she was seeing, and she began to whimper in fear, but then quickly gasped into Neji's mouth giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue down deeper as he began twist and pinch her breasts. She whimpered into his mouth again but this time in pleasure, she moaned loudly as he suddenly took a nub into his hot mouth, her small fingers intertwined in his inky locks and tightly held his head as she arched her back in ecstasy. She gasped and panted with lust, as breathy moans escaped her plump lips, her cheeks stained a blood red as he continued suckling her breasts back and forth with a roughness that had soft screams escaping her mouth.

She cried out in disappointment as he left her breasts to the ruthless cold air that only left her goosebumps due to his left over saliva. She quickly forgot about it though as she suddenly noticed where his head and mouth were going. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly before stuttering in a slightly panicked voice

"N-neji!"

"hm?" he continued going down lower as she pulled on his hair

"n-not th-there!" He was right over her hot throbbing sex as he spoke, his hot breath littering her sensitive nerves making her bite her lip as her brows slightly furrowed with pleasure. He breathed in her dark musky scent deeply like a predator finally having his prey

"this is where you want it most.." she gasped as she felt his fingers run along her pink slit, and then whimper as they brushed over her precious pearl "your soaking.." he languidly licked her sweet juices off of his fingers

"bu-but-!" she was cut of by her own scream as he suddenly attacked her soaking wet pussy, he bit and gnawed on her sensitive clit, she gasped as he began to suckle on it eliciting a light clicking noise that had her burn in embarrassment as she cried out and screamed as he ravaged her. She screamed again as her nails dug into his scalp painfully, he shoved his long middle finger into her core, it was a painful but pleasurable feeling as she screamed again when he added a second finger stretching her pussy.

He groaned at how her pussy clamped and sucked his fingers in, only imaging it being his cock. He stuck a third finger in and as she screamed with drool pouring down her chin he cut it off half way as he furiously pumped her waiting for her to cum. She writhed and squirmed underneath him as he continued his torturous play. He pulled away and watched her face in amusement as it was scrunched in pleasure while her eyes were glassy and lost with her cheeks a sexual flushed color and her plump lips open to only have delicious sounds escaping them.

"Ah! Neji!" she screamed as he began to teeth her ear while simultaneously hitting her special spot.

"I'm gonna make you cum" he whispered hotly into her ear. She whimpered and moaned against her will as he continued his rough movements as her face felt hot at his words. She jolted as she began to feel the waves of pleasure increase

"Ah!ah!AH!" She attempted to hold it, the idea of cumming on his hand was to much to bear, but as if he read her mind his thumb began to rub her clit as he continued hitting her spot inside her, she screamed as she convulsed.

She screamed as she shook with her orgasm completely covering his hand with her sweet honey spurt after spurt, she sobbed at the intense feeling and her hands shot to her ablazed face as she watched him lick his glistening hand, she could barely stand to watch. He chuckled at her reaction ,and before she could stop him, went back down to her pussy and licked her clean. She cried out as he did, still sensitive from his previous actions, once finished he went back up to her and claimed her lips in a lazy kiss, she tasted her sweet self on his tongue and couldn't help but moan slightly. He pulled back to see her gasping and panting, her breath caught in her throat as she felt his large dick press against her slick folds. Her hands found their way back to his muscular back and tightly held him as he began to push, she felt the pressure of him entering her increase as she began to feel a stinging burn. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes in pain as tears came to the corners.

"Neji" she panted, he kissed her and then whispered against her lips

"i'm here" He felt her nails dig into his back but he ignored the pain, only half way in and she was impossibly tight around him, he could hardly describe the feeling, it was euphoric, he just wanted to ruthlessly pound into her, and seeing how she was so sensitive and small, unless he did this quick she wouldn't last due to the pain.

He pressed his forehead against hers and gave his apology for the much pain to soon come, her eyes widened at his words but before she could ask he tightly took hold of her lips as he slammed into her muffling her screams and cries as he continued thrusting harshly. She gripped his back until her knuckles turned white as her nails dug into his flesh to the point where she broke through the skin in three places causing him to bleed, her screams and tears of pain and for him to stop continued as he muffled them with his lips, and sooner than later they began to quiet and become moans and cries of pleasure, he then pulled away and began slamming into her harder without holding back, she screamed in euphoria at the feeling.

"Ne-neji!" she cried, the feelings were indescribable his hot dick was slamming in and out of her rubbing and hitting nerves that had her mind reeling. Suddenly at a certain angle he pounded into that special spot again, she choked on her scream as he did as saliva once again escaped her, he smirked with a lust filled glint in his eye as he struck her spot again and again. She choked and sputtered with wide eyes and her head reared back as he suckled on her pulse pint.

He loved seeing her squirm, and he was going to enjoy this, he whispered to her as he began to feel her already tight pussy tighten around him further, he panted

"hold it, you wont come until I say so" she gasped at his words as he continued slamming into her, she gritted her teeth and begged in a high pitched voice

"please" he hit that spot again, she gasped out "please!" he chuckled darkly

"please what?"

"le-let m-me cu-cum!" she whimpered, as she was practically at her breaking point.

"not until I say so" he breathed huskily, she screamed in irritation she he suddenly stopped,

"Ne-neji!" she clawed desperately at his back "i-i'm so cl-close!" he drank in her begging "please!" He snapped at her words as he suddenly and viciously slammed back into her with a vigor that had her screaming his name as she came in only five seconds flat. She convulsed violently at this orgasm stronger than the last sending the pleasure in waves through out her body. Neji went a few more thrusts before the tightness and feeling of her pussy sporadically clamping on his large member threw him over the edge, he growled as he bit down on her neck breaking the skin making her scream along with the feeling of his hot seed being shot into her.

They both panted as they came down from their highs, out of breath and exhausted. He pulled out of her and then collapsed next to her, yet not wanting to separate from her already missing her warmth and body as she missed his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spooned her from behind. They were too hot and sweaty to care about a blanket so they only layed there content and happy with one anothers naked body pressed against each other. Tenten sighed happily and snuggled deeper into him as he held her tighter, they soon fell asleep in each other embrace. It was the first time in two months that Tenten slept with out a fear, a nightmare, in a cold sweat, or less than four hours.

* * *

**Tee hee! review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 key

**Sorry it took me so long to update! insomnia has been blocking my brain and ugh! its a mess, any ways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i feel that many mysteries will be solved and settled and it will all make sense as everything comes together enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 key

Tenten layed their silently starring at the orange glowing lamp in front of her as she layed on her side with a strong warm arm tightly holding her against a strong male chest. She scooted back further into her lovers embrace pressing his forearm closer to her stomach as his hand brushed over her chest eliciting a slight shiver. She then felt lips press them selves gently and lovingly from her shoulder, to her neck, to her cheek, she turned her head to look into the pearl eyes of Neji Hyuuga, a sweet smile graced her features as a rare one came to his, they kissed each other lovingly. When they pulled apart her eyes fluttered open as she whispered to him

"can't I just stay with you from now on?" he pursed his lips as a mocking pensive face came over his features, she giggled as she watched him, he then smirked as he nuzzled her cheek

"i'll call Sakura later." She smiled as she sighed in content, things were starting to look up.

It was Monday morning as Tenten sat there silently waiting for Neji and Sasuke to come back into homeroom, for some reason unknown to her, Gai sensei asked to see them outside so he could speak with them. She sat there watching the clock tick away as she suddenly heard an annoying voice

"oh look, it seems they let the psycho come back to school, what a disservice to the community" Her eyes shot up to glare at Karin as she stood there with a mischievous grin on her face right in front of her desk. She then looked away evening out her breaths

"get lost Karin"

"aw whats wrong Tenten? Don't want to play? Oh, hey, what ever happened to that little girl in the founatin?" Tenten's body tensed

"Karin" she heard one of the girls whisper "stop, or she'll-"

"or she'll what?! Scream and cry on the floor when there's nothing there?! Her little psychotic mind probably doesn't even understand half of what's going o-" she was cut off as Tenten suddenly stood and punched Karin square in the face, a girl screamed in shock, but it didn't register in Tenten's mind as she only heard the satisfying crunch of glass breaking and the crack of plastic as her victims glasses broke, along with a loud pop that she felt reverberate up her arm and then a scream of agony.

She watched as Karin fell back against her desk screaming at the blood pouring from her nose as glass and plastic were embedded into the skin of the bridge of her nose. Girls crowded around her taking out tissues and hankies trying to stop the blood flow and ease the girls pain due to her broken nose. Tenten collapsed back into her chair with her head hanging down as she tightly gripped her left wrist with her right hand, her knuckles, also embedded with the plastic and glass of Karin's glasses, were gushing blood. She didn't feel the pain though as she starred blankly at the throbbing and bleeding appendage, she suddenly registered the sound of a door slamming open with loud yells, then the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs, she swore that she heard someone call her name but she wasn't entirely sure, she then felt a familiar warmth wrap around her and lift her up carrying her to a destination that she did not know. She layed their silently in the white room with a pale mint curtain drawn next to her, it was suddenly pulled open and she immediately turned her head to the white wall on her other side as she turned on her side while slowly bringing up her nursed hand that was covered in antiseptic smelling bandages that only increased the smell of antiseptic that already polluted the room, her stomach swam with nausea.

She heard hushed voices, when suddenly one grew harsh, one that she recognized oh so sweetly, deep and rich, yet rough at having to keep the voice low, but trying to make their point. She involuntarily shivered, exhaustion suddenly came over her, and in her fatigue filled mind only one phrase came through to her that was harshly whispered in that velvet voice

"i will not let you take her!"

The next time Tenten awoke, she found herself once again laying on a bed in a white room, except...there was no curtain next to her, as she slowly sat up she looked down to realize that she was wearing a white hospital gown. She looked at her surroundings, a simple white room, a simple white bed, and a simple window with...bars. Her eyes widened in shock as she lunged at the window gripping the cold steel bars tightly in her hands, she felt her wounded hand pound with pain, she could feel the blood pumping and everything that she touched was extremely sensitive to her hand. She trembled as she began to weakly pull on the bars, then in a violent rage filled frenzy she yanked and pulled while screaming curses, her now unbound dark brown locks flinging around her. She breathed heavily as she rested her forehead against the icy metal, She slowly turned and slid to the floor in a heap looking around with fear in her eyes as her eyes darted around in a frenzy '_the crazy house'_ she thought _'they put me in the asylum'_ tears came to her eyes as she recalled Neji's words. He had been trying to stop them, but it was all in vain attempts.

She suddenly felt panic as she climbed to her feet and rushed to the locked white door of her room, banging on its surface repeatedly screaming

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T BELONG HERE! LET!ME!OUT!" suddenly the door flew open almost causing her to fall forward but she was stopped as she was suddenly tackled to the ground by two nurses. She kicked and screamed against their holds, watching in horror as a doctor neared her with a ready and waiting needle, she began to struggle more

"Now, Tenten" he started calmly "we need you to behave, so I think it's time for you to take a little nap"

"NO! NO!" she retaliated "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she continued screaming for them to stop and to leaver her be "I'M NOT CRAZY!" soon enough her screams stopped as she was injected with the tranquilizer. None too gently they flinged her into her already messy bed, leaving and locking the door only the echo of the dead bolt locking, then silence.

He sat their silently at the wooden table in the empty recreational room of the psychiatric ward,

"come on, come on" he mumbled to himself, he looked at his watch and sighed while running his hands through his hair "where is she.." he was startled though as he suddenly heard a female gasp. He looked up to see the very girl he was waiting for standing a few feet away, the white hospital gown hung loosely on her thin frame and her tussled hair spoke of her restlessness. He stood from his seat as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes, she leaped into his arms as he tightly held her to him, her arms tightly wrapped around his necks while his were around her waist. He let her sob into his neck as she whispered of how horrible it was to be there. He subconsciously tightened his hold on her, the anger bubbling steadily in his veins. Soon enough they pulled away and they both sat down across from one another holding each others hands from across the table, his thumbs running soothingly over her knuckle, she sniffled as she asked

"Neji... how..how long d-do I have to stay here?" he watched her with sad eyes

"until _they_ decide that you're stable.." her grip tightened on his hands, he spoke the word 'they' with distaste and obvious spite.

She looked down and he watched as her eyes searched the wood, obviously thinking about something deeply, he then watched as her eyes widened and their watery shine soon met his pearl ones.

"Neji I-I think I know how we can put a stop to this" he raised and eyebrow at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"before any of...this, got out of hand, I ran into Madame Melancolie again and she told me that a way to get rid of _them_ was by finding the one that holds the key" he watched her steadily as he asked

"who's _them_" she shook her head "even now and i still dont know, but Neji, if we can find the one who holds the key th-then maybe everything will stop" a minute or two after her words had registered into his mind realization dawned over him, his grip tightened on her small hands as his thumb skimmed over her scarred knuckles.

"Tenten, I know who has they key" her eyes glimmered

"yo-you do? who?" he shook his head

"i can't say here, but in two weeks i'll come again, and everything will be answered", she nodded her head distractedly and then asked

"Neji.. do you know where my locket is?" a small mile came to his features as he reached into his pant pocket and retrieved the silver piece of jewlery, he softly layed it in her hands, her eyes twinkled with appreciation. "thank you" she whispered.

He stood and made his way around the table giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek that he held out a bit longer to enjoy the softness of her skin against his pale lips. He then whispered

"by the way, how did you know that those were my initials" her eyes widened as she gasped then whirled around to face him but saw that he was already gone with only his echoing footsteps going down the linoleum stairs.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 what?

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! i kinda wanted some suspense, i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Neji sat their on his bed starring hard at the old cherry wood box sitting infront of him. He reached for the lid but hesitated slightly, then with a huff of annoyance he quickly reached for it and then delicately removed the lid laying It on his soft sheets. A soft tune began to play, one that was sweet and harmonious, the melody bringing back happy yet...painful memories. He did his best to block out the music as he brought the box closer to himself. He lifted up a small pile of pictures, doing his best to not look at them ,to reveal a small midnight blue satin pouch with a black drawstring hanging off of it. He gently lifted it and undid the string, he reached to of his fingers in their and slightly smiled as he felt a cool surface meet his flesh. Pinching his fingers he brought the object out and brought it up infront of his face, admiring the necklace given to him so long ago.

On the silver chain hanged a single skeleton key. It's surface was as shiny as ever, winking at him every now and then, he reached for it and flipped itover between his finger tips to stare at the writing engrave along the handle

_N. T. H._

_x_

_T. S. _

_6/13/15_

He smirked as he thought of the resemblance. He continued to admire the silver in his hand until suddenly he heard a loud bang at his door, his gaze lifted from the jewelery and flew to the source of the sudden noise. It came again, he slowly lowered the necklace and set it on the bed as he began to lift himself from his sitting position. He slowly made his way to the door, he stayed calm as it banged again, he gently layed his hand on the cold knob and turned it, then in a swift movement he swung open the door wide. Nothing was there, just an empty hallway, he blinked a few times in apprehension, he knew for a fact that it wasn't his imagination. As he began to close his door in a sudden black blur something knocked him down to the floor with a great force forcing him onto his back, he felt the things cold hands grab the sides of his face, as he reached for its wrists to pull it off he finally took a good look at what was on top of him and his blood froze as his heart raced.

On top of him was a demonic looking version of Tenten, his Tenten. She was emaciated though and ghostly pale with blood dripping from her cadaverous body, the most shovking thing though was the black holes for her supposed eyes. He was frozen in shock until he saw the thing open its mouth and begin to scream the most blood curdling scream he''d ever heard. Responding finally he struggled with the monster, and used his free hands to his advantage by covering its face as he punched it in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. The thing screamed in pain as he shoved it to the floor, he quickly stood and as he turned around ready for it's next attack, it was gone. His eyes widened in shock, when he saw an empty place of where the thing once layed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he whispered

"what the hell?" At that moment he was hit with realization as the Sunday that he spent with Tenten came rushing back to him like a slap to the face. That, creature, was one of the hallucinations that she would have. '_but this is impossible, insanity isn't a disease...then...'_ his mind raced as he tried to put the pieces together in his jumbled mind, he quickly went to the door and slammed it shut walking over to the box again and putting everything back except for the necklace. He clipped to his neck and suddenly remembered how Tenten was with her locket, it was all making sense now.

His mind raced as he grabbed his jacket from his closet and ran to his window, being only on the second floor gave him an advantage as he looked down and saw bushes underneath. He quickly put on his jacket, and then leaped over the windows ledge into them hearing some of the thin branches crack under his weight. He breathed in the cool early morning air as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started with a brisk pace to his next destination. '_I said two weeks and its only been one but... I don't think she'll mind'_

He sat there silently, waiting, seeing the unhappy face of the head nurse at the desk behind her window. The bags and dark circles under her eyes screamed sleep deprivation and pissed off. He raised an eyebrow at this knowing that just at the beginning of the week she look completely normal and bored with her job, lazily reading a magazine, but now she seemed more on edge. He mentally raised an eyebrow, he then heard the sound of leather soles scuffing the tile floor. He looked over to see a nurse ,a little younger than the head one, also sporting a pissed off look while dragging along an unhappy Tenten by her bicep which she gripped tightly. They stopped near the table which she seemed to just take notice of him as the crease in her brow disappeared and the look of content crossing over her delicate features. Her head snapped to the nurse tightly holding her and a scowl quickly replaced her happy one as she snatched her arm away, the woman only scowled back and then stormed back behind the glass with the other nurse, they stared at the two of them her

Tenten ignored them as she quickly sat down infront of him with a sigh that blew up her bangs, he raised an eyebrow

"i see you've made friends" she gave him a frustrated look

"it's not my fault that they don't stop when I tell them too, and that i'm trying to make my damn point when I pull stunts" her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just let slip. His brow rose higher

"do I want to know?"

"no, and you won't speak of this" he lazily brought two fingers up as he said

"scouts honor" she smiled at this "anyways" he started "i was...visited" it was her turn to give him the questioning look

"...by?"

"someone you know"

"who-"

"you do know that insanity isn't a disease, correct?" she blinked a few times at him as she slowly responded

"yes... why are you-"

"then you're not insane" she gave him a bewildered look

"what makes you so sure?" he sighed as he relayed his story to her watching as her eyes grew bigger and bigger in unbelievable shock.

"i don't know what else your teacher has up her sleeve, but there's more to this then what we think" she slowly nodded her head in understanding,

"so what should we do?" he stuck his hand into his shirt and brought it out infront of him, her eyes went quickly back and forth between him and the key.

"Neji..." she breathed "is- is that...?"

"yes" he answered

"I was the key holder.." she eyed it carefully studying it

"wou-would you...?" she reached into her hospital gown and brought out the locket, taking it off and holding it out infront of her. He smiled and nodded his head as he took off his necklace and brought it close to the matching piece of silver, both of their hearts raced as they watched the key near the key hole. Yet just as it was meeting its destination, black sparks began to crackle between the key and hole making both the holders drop the pieces to the tables wood with a loud clatter in shock and slight pain as Tenten's palm was burned as were Neji's fingertips.

"Wha-what just happened?" Neji shook his head to get his bearing '_what _did_ just happen?'_ his brows furrowed as he made a quick conclusion

"It's Madame Melancolie, it has to be" her eyes went back and for the between the two objects in a desperate attempt to make sense of things

"you don't think its..?" He looked up to meet her chocolate orbs and she immediately knew the answer, yes, it was. Witchcraft.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyyyyy guyyyyyyys... please dont hit me! i'm so sorry that i've been gone so long! ive been lazy and have not had access to the internet for awhile now but i'm back and i'm gonna finish my two stories and im gonna start more! i have a great idea for a story and i have some cute oneshots and great lemons and smut in mind! :D so yeah! i hopee you guys like this!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Tenten layed their silently in her white bed, in her white room with only the flourescent light from her window lighting up the other wise dark room. _'this place really isn't that bad...they don't treat me bad...the people are nice...i just make their lives hard on purpose, and make them punish me by my behavior'_ it had been a week since Neji last came to visit Tenten and since then she had heard nothing from the ever stoic Hyuuga, she thought that after discovering the truth of her dance instructor that something would happen, but instead, nothing. She huffed _'maybe staying here wouldn't be all that bad, yeah, I think I coul-'_ she stopped mid-thought as her eyes widened and she shot up in her bed, her hands latching on to the side of her head as she ruffled her hair in frustration _'GRAH! Get a hold of your self ol' girl! what's wrong with you?! You're in a fucking mental asylum! This place cannot be your home, you don't belong here! Don't go developing fucking Stockholm's syndrome on me!' _She sighed as she fell back tiredly on her mattress, it bounced slightly as she did. Once it stopped she turned her head to her barred window that was covered with a thin white curtain. _'I may just come out of here insane'_ she bit her lip _'I have to get out of here'_

The moment after she thought this she suddenly heard a small noise _tink!_ She blinked a few times in confusion, it came again _tink!_ She sat up and slung her legs over the side of the bed, the cool air hitting her exposed legs making her shiver _tink!_ She looked around _tink!_ She stood and walked over to the window '_is someone seriously throwing stuff at my window?'_ she hesitantly reached out a hand to open the curtain, she was afraid to pull it back _'what if it's another one..?'_ whoever or whatever it was though that was throwing things at her window was becoming impatient as suddenly a bigger projectile was thrown _CLACK!_ She panicked at the sudden loud noise and wretched open the curtain and looking passed the steel bars and through the glass noticed a figure. She leaned a bit closer and was able to tell who it was. Neji. She sighed in relief and watched as he relaxed his stance which was ready to throw another rock at her window, she smiled weakly and waved. Her heart beated a bit faster as she saw a tired smile come over his handsome face, she watched as he suddenly moved to a tree and pulledout a large ladder motioning to someone else to come out.

She narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward analyzing and scrutinizing his actions, she whispered to herself

"just what in the fuck is he...wait..who" her eyes squinted further, she gasped and whispered loudly as she reared her head back "SASUKE!?" She watched as the two handsome males propped the ladder right under her window, and as Neji began to climb it with a bag over his shoulder Sasuke stood at the bottom keeping watch. She watched in dumbfounded shock as her boyfriend came to the window and from the bag took out a simple glass cutter. Finishing the perfect circle he took the heavy disk into his hands and looked down to Sasuke whispering his name and then dropping the glass for him to catch and dispose of. He turned back to look at her with a satisfied smirk which only grew at her shocked expression. She quickly composed herself and then crossed her arms "okay genius" she whispered "you took care of the glass but what about the bars?" he chuckled quielty

"i think this" he reached into his bag taking out a metal cutting saw "will take care of those" she blinked with her mouth in a small 'oh'. He turned it on, the loud noise startling her

"wait!wait!wait!wait!wait!wait!" he raised a brow but turned it off

"what?"

"what? What do you mean what?!" "she whispered/yelled. "it's night time at a mental hospital! They'll hear this! You dolt you didn't think this through!" he snorted

"for your information I did think this through and I already took care of that problem, why do you think I waited a week?" he raised an eyebrow cockily.

Her mouth open and closed in surprise "w-well then what about all this technology? a glass cutter? a metal cutting saw? just where the hell did you get this stuff?!" he looked at her, then at the saw, then her again, shrugged his shoulders and as he turned it on said

"i know a guy"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW A GUY?!" Her yell was drowned out though as the saw cut through the bars like butter, they clinged and clanged to the floor loudly and the silence that encompassed them after he turned the saw off was deafening and almost over whelming.

"coming?" she looked to see him holding out a hand to her.

"i would if I had something else to wear!" she motioned to the flimsy hospital gown

"what's wrong with it?" she smacked the back of his head

"pervert!" he chuckled

"easy, I knew you'd want to change" he threw her a string bag with clothes. She opened the bag and began to take the clothes out and almost started to undress until she noticed that she had an audience. She turned to look at Neji's amused eyes.

"do you mind?"

"not really" she fumed

"shoo!"

"there's nothing I havent seen" her cheeks burned

"OUT!"

Five minutes later Tenten was making her way down the ladder with a black tank top with an unzipped grey jacket, a dark wash pair of skinny jeans and black converse. She landed on the ground with a soft crunch as dead leaves cracked under her weight, her breath coming out in hot steam

"so?" she started as she raised an eyebrow looking at both of them "what's the plan?" they were both silent making worry suddenly wash over her "please tell me we have a plan?"

"we do" Sasuke reassured "but we need your help with something"

"okay? What is it?" Neji answered this time

"where is Madame Melancolie staying?"

Tenten pressed against the brick alley wall peeking over the side to see the small cabin looking hotel with only one light on in a bedroom in the middle, sending a yellowish glow into the darkness

"there" she whispered just loud enough so that the two males in front of her could hear. She turned to look at them "that's where shes staying", her head whipped to the side to look at the towns clock tower. "She stays awake reading until 3 A.M. She then goes to sleep at 4 A.M." Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"what does she do during that hour?" she turned back to look at the window

"...i have no idea" she turned to look back at them "but whatever it is it cant be good" they both nodded their heads in understanding. Neji turned his head to the clock tower studying it,

"we have thirty minutes until 3, if we can't full fill this plan by then...were done for" his voice was solemn, Tenten's worried one asked

"why would we be done for?" he turned to look at her

"3 A.M. Is the witching hour, the time of mocking of the holy trinity, her power will more than likely increase at that time, we can't let that happen, who knows what she could be capable of. So in other words, there is no room for mistakes, does everyone know there part?" Sasuke and Tenten nodded their heads "good" the clock struck 2:30 "lets begin"

Madame melancolie sat there reading her book _Dante's inferno_ in her wooden chair at her wooden desk, a sick smile came to her lips as she read on how Dante came to a canto where people were slowly dismembered for their sins but never allowed to die so they could suffer in eternal agony over and over again, suddenly though her light was gone and she was shrouded in sudden darkness. Her eyes narrowed in the blackness and she began to look around with cold eyes. She slowly rose from her chair and made her way to her one window, illuminated only by the street lights. She blinked in shock though as something small was thrown hitting the glass making a small tinking noise, she quickly opened the window to get a better look out side but saw nothing. Then from the darkness she saw a rock come flying towards her, she gasped as she ducked down feeling the heavy object whizz by her with a cool wind and then hearing it land on the floor with a solid _CLUNK_. She stood up and turned to look at the object taking slow steps forward studying it with precaution. _SLAM_! She whirled around with her hand on her skittering heart breathing heavily with adrenaline, the window was now shut and it was uncomfortably quiet in the dark room. She swallowed thickly, and suddenly in the blink of an eye the lights were back on. She blinked a few times quickly adjusting, she slowly turned with her hand holding her head as she starred at the carpet trying to comprehend what had just happened.

She suddenly heard a noise, she looked up and then screamed in horror as she fell back to the ground desperately scooting away, there Tenten stood infront if her with a crucifix in her hand and a bottle of holy water in the other.

"You stay away from me!"

"why? Uncomfortable?" she took a few steps forward as Madame Melancolie's back hit the wall right beneath her window

"you wretched girl STAY AWAY!" she barred her yellow teeth at her as she hissed in rage. Tenten's grip tightened as she held out the crucifix infront of her

"i don't even think your human" she started coldly "you're just a demon in disguise!"

"heh" a lite sheen of sweat had begun to develop on her old instructors forehead, she was looking down though so Tenten couldn't see the rest of her face. "you figured it out" her head shot up and Tenten gasped and took a step back in shock. Madame Melancolies eyes were a solid black and her teeth had become sharp and blood stained, before she could react the demonic monster had lunged towards her. She screamed as she was tackled to the ground, she cried in pain as her claw like nails dug in to her cloth covered shoulders.

Barring her teeth Tenten brought the crucifix and planted it firmly to the center of the creatures face, it screamed in agony as it rolled off of her with a faint hissing sound and the smell of burning flesh. Tenten scooted away as blood spilled down her arms leaving a scarlet trail in her wake. The thing spoke in a demonic voice causing a violent shiver to rack down Tenten's spine

"i will KILL YOU GIRL!" It turned to her with a black scorched imprint of the crucifix. It began to crawl towards her on all fours, reacting quickly she uncapped the holy water and threw it into it's face and open eyes. It howled at the searing burn as it fell to its back holding its face, Tenten took the oppurtunity to get the crucifx and bring its sharpened end up and ready to strike its heart. She brought it down with a fierce cry, yet just as it was a mere centimeter from stabbing through the monsters breast, it stopped. Tenten panted

"what?" she hoarsely whispered. She heard it chuckle

"stupid girl" she looked at it "you're too slow, it's my hour now" Tenten's eyes widened as she looked at the clock next to the bed and noticed it was 3 A.M. She was too late. In a sudden force that knocked the wind out of her she was flung back to the wall and hit it was a loud bang and a sickening crack. She screamed as she hit the floor jolting her just broken rib. She watched in horror as the creature stood and began to approach her, "I was going to play with you more, but I guess I can't any more, so i'll just let them." Before her very eyes every horrible illusion she'd seen appeared before her, she screamed as they neared her, but a loud crash was heard with a loud bang ceasing all noise and movement. She looked through the group and saw Neji and Sasuke, each with a rock island 1911 .45 in their hand. She watched as the demonic version of herself let out a shrill scream and began to run towards Sasuke, he fired a shot and the thing flew back slightly with a bullet in its head, it twitched and slowly began to stand. To everyone's shock though the demonic version of Tenten's instructor came toward the demonic version of her and snapped its neck with a satisfying crackle. The monster fell to the floor limp and then disintegrated into black ashes.

"useless" the demon turned to the others and in a low voice ordered "kill them all" after these words everything was put into action. Sasuke ran into the group to distract them and defend Tenten, while Neji took care of Madame Melancolie. He took a few steps forward and watched as a blood lust filled grin came over the things pale features. It lunged and Neji fired 3 shots, one in its throat, head, and heart. The thing fell, but then slowly stood, Neji watched unimpressed as the demon hit the back of its head causing the bullet to pop out, then reaching into it's left breast removing the second bullet, then looking up at the ceiling the demon swallowed the bullet lodged in its throat "pathetic" it smirked, he smirked back

"good, you were distracted" he took out a lighter and lit it showing its burning orange flame. The thing let out a loud laugh,

"and what do you expect to do with that? Scortch me?" it chuckled lowly while pointing a thumb back to the ruckus behind them "your little bitch already tried that with me" Neji's jaw clenched but he kept his calm facade

"no, I plan to do this" he threw the lit lighter and the moment it touched the monster it suddenly burst into flames making it release a surprise and agony filled scream.

"HOW?!" it screamed "did you think that was holy water that she threw at you? It was gasoline fool" As the demon slowly burned the demonic creatures around Tenten and Sasuke quickly became ash and were gone.

They watched as the use to be dance instructor burned into nothing but a dead charred corpse. Neji walked over to Tenten and lifted her up into her arms, they all watched the corpse steadily

"is...is it over?" no one responded to Tenten's answer. Suddenly though a strange crackling noise filled the room. Neji and Tenten looked down to their necklaces and watched as they suddenly rusted and fell apart landing on Tenten's stomach. Hesitantly Tenten reached for the broken locket with her small fingers and gently opening it gasped at what she saw.

Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten stood their at the entrance of the dance school, Sasuke turned to them with a knowing smirk and gave a lazy wave and headed off to the boys dorm. Neji and Tenten's gaze moved to the quickly rising sun, erupting the once black sky into a fresco of blues and pinks and reds and yellows and oranges with smidges of purple, eliciting an orangish glow to spill over everything in its path, letting everything it touched have color once again. Neji turned to look at the female next to him and couldn't help but let a small smile come to his pale lips, he fascinated in the way that her dark eyes reflected the light making it appear as if the night sky had gone to rest in her very eyes. She slowly turned to look at him and a warm smile came to her lips to only match his. The both of them looked down simultaneously at their intertwined hands. Neji's smile grew as he saw and felt the cool metal of the silver band on her ring finger that matched the one on his left hand. _'yes' _he thought as he turned back to look at the unfolding scene of nature before them '_it's finally over'_

* * *

**OH MY GOOD LORD I FINISHED YAY! :D REVIEW!**


End file.
